I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Tanith2011
Summary: When a young woman bearing a close resemblance to Jeannie Stone collapses outside a cafe, it becomes apparent that she was murdered and whoever was responsible for her death is out to seek vengeance on Mike. Steve vows to help Mike find his daughter, who has gone missing, and bring her home safe and sound before another attempt is made on her life.
1. Prologue

_**AN: Many thanks goes to "mchicken" for the inspiration her artistic creativity provided my muse and for her permission to use her drawing as the cover pic of this story. Written as a challenge response, here is the start of my brand new tale... **_

_**I hope you all had a blessed Christmas surrounded by your family and friends.**_

_**Tanith**_

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others. _

* * *

**Prologue: **

The slim brunette hurried to pick up her ticket at the small window. She graciously thanked the man and bade him a good night before he slid the shutter down. Jeannie Stone picked up her suitcase and carried it toward her bus which was due to leave at any moment. It had been one of those days where everything that could go wrong did go wrong and she had been worried she would miss her bus; the last one for the day. Still, the thought of spending Christmas with Mike and Steve lifted her spirits. Relieved that there was still a queue to board the long distance coach, Jeannie slowed her pace to catch her breath. By the time she reached the still stationery vehicle, she saw an elderly woman on her own struggling to carry her suitcase and travel bag on to the bus. It appeared everyone else had boarded and the driver seemed to be in the midst of a disagreement with a disgruntled passenger that he did not notice her. The college girl's heart went out for the lady and without a second's thought she lowered her own suitcase on the ground then placed her purse beside it.

"Here, let me help you with that,"Jeannie offered as she took the handle of the suitcase from the little old lady.

"Oh thank you, my dear. You are much too kind! I don't wish to trouble you," the elderly woman gushed, squeezing the girl's shoulder affectionately.

"It's no trouble at all." Jeannie smiled and felt better than she had been all day. As she carried the suitcase onto the bus, she couldn't help but be amused at how heavy the old woman's luggage weighed and wondered what on earth she had packed in it. Shuffling past the irate passenger who was now losing his temper in earnest, Jeannie tucked the suitcase in a luggage compartment above what looked to be the last empty seat on the bus. Then she made her way back to the door and helped the lady board, taking her travel bag from her.

"Thank you, my dear. You are truly an angel!" the old lady beamed.

Jeannie sat the woman down in her seat and placed the travel bag down beside her as there was no more room in the luggage compartment.

"What is your name, dear?" the woman asked kindly.

"Jeannie," the college girl replied.

"Merry Christmas, Jeannie and many blessings."

"Merry Christmas to you too,"Jeannie returned the greeting then disembarked from the bus to retrieve her luggage and purse but her eyes were met but the empty ground. Her suitcase and her purse were gone. Wondering if perhaps someone had thought they were lost property or if they were taken by mistake, she quickly looked around the bus then headed for the already closed office. She knocked on the shutter but no one answered. Brushing her fingers through her hair, Jeannie tried not to panic. Maybe someone had already placed her things on the bus, she thought hopefully. Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, the wind picked up and giant rain drops began to pour down from the dark sky. "Great!" Running back to the coach, she was crestfallen when she saw it start to pull away.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Jeannie yelled out frantically. She ran as hard she could but the bus did not stop. The rain mixed with oil streaks on the road had made the surface slippery and the young college girl slid and fell, hitting the back of her head as she went down.

* * *

As the coach pulled away from the depot, two of its passengers grinned connivingly.

"Let's see what Miss Jeannie Stone has in her purse, shall we?" The young brunette thief opened up the compartments of the purse in her lap and rummaged through the contents in search of cash.

"A hundred and fifty bucks and some loose change. Not bad, honey," the man beside the pretty brunette replied.

The pair divided the cash between them then locked themselves in a passionate kiss. When they finally parted, the sandy haired man pulled out the ticket from the stolen purse and read the destination information. "Looks like we're goin' to Frisco, baby." He twirled his finger through a lock of her hair. "You know, you look a lot like her." He let out a small laugh.

The young woman glared at her partner and hissed, "Don't tell me you have a thing for her, Bobby!"

"Aw, come on, Alex, you know I only got eyes for you, baby," Bobby crooned, nuzzling his girlfriend's neck.

"You better keep it that way," Alex purred, closing her eyes contentedly. Thunder rolled in the background and she snuggled closer into her boyfriend's arms.

"Pretty big storm out there huh?" Bobby commented as he took a quick peek out the rain streaked window and saw lightning flash across the sky. "Don't worry, baby, you're safe here with me."


	2. Chapter 1

**_AN: Thank you to all my readers for reading this story and also to those who had time to leave me feedback. To my two unsigned reviewers:_**

**"Smithy", thank you taking the time to review and for the episode comparison between the two series. I've not seen TJ Hooker but thanks all the same.**

**_**"Nan", awwww I'm glad you were able to spend Christmas at home with your kitty! What's her/his name? Thank you as always for readi**ng and offering me feedback._**

**_Here's the next installment..._**

**_Tanith_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean, my daughter's bus is delayed? Just how long are we talking about, exactly?" Mike Stone huffed at the portly man sitting in the ticket booth of the San Francisco bus depot. "I've already been waiting here for twenty minutes."

"I would say at least an hour. There's been plenty of detours in place, what with that big storm that just hit. Knocked down some trees and a power line," the middle aged man informed the worried father.

"Alright. I guess I'll just...I'll just wait," Stone replied, using every ounce of effort he had to remain calm and civilly patient before turning back to his partner.

"Come on, Mike. Let's go grab some coffee and come back a little later. It's freezing out here!" Steve Keller suggested with almost a whine in his voice. His normally wavy neatly brushed hair was now slicked back against his scalp and he was visibly shivering under his coat.

"Oh you're one fine hero aren't you, buddy boy! A little rain water behind your ears and it gets a little too much for ya, huh?" Mike teased gruffly, though in all honesty he felt the younger man did make a valid point or two. "Alright! Guess I can't have you start sneezing and sniffling all night long. Let's just go down to Bob's and get our usual. At least we'll be able to see the bus coming down from there. I don't want to make Jeannie wait out in this rain either."

Together the two men ducked under their coats and hurried back to the car.

Meanwhile, back in Arizona...

Gentle hands brushed the wet strands of hair from Jeannie's face before she felt herself being lifted into someone's arms.

"Careful, Walter!"

"Don't worry, honey, I'm not gonna drop her."

"Oh I know that! I was more worried about that back of yours. You heard what the doctor said," said the chiding voice.

Jeannie groaned as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of a pair of voices speaking nearby. They sounded like they belonged to = an elderly couple but she couldn't make out everything they were saying.

"Open the back door, Martha," Walter said as he carried the unconscious girl to their car. He carefully laid her down across the back seat and his wife draped a blanket over her still form. "We better drive over to the hospital. It looks like she hit her head pretty hard." Walter held up his hand and Martha gasped when she saw the blood staining his fingers.

"Poor dear. I wish there was some way we could call her folks," Martha replied.

With plenty of time to kill, Mike decided to get started on the report that was long overdue to be handed in to the Captain's office. "Do us a favor will you? Get me one of them donuts."

"Thought it was your turn," Steve quipped but one withering don't-get-smart-with-me-buddy-boy look from Mike and he was on his feet.

Mike chuckled to himself and buried his nose into the paperwork once more.

Steve returned ten minutes later with two donuts and another cup of coffee.

"What took you so long? You were the only one lining up at the counter," Mike interrogated.

"The donuts took two minutes and the coffee another three," Steve began.

"Where's my coffee? This one's cold!"

"You didn't ask for one! And it's your fault for not drinking it while it's hot," Steve protested.

"That just proves my point. You young people these days don't stop to think about others. It still doesn't explain the other five minutes you were gone for," Mike persisted.

"Well," Steve blushed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "I guess that's how long it takes these days to get Sylvia's phone number."

Unfortunately for Mike, he had chosen that exact moment to take a sip of his chilled coffee. Choking on the beverage, he spilled the liquid all over the last page of his report. "Who's Sylvia?"

"The waitress. She'd been eyeing me all night. Is it just me or are women these days enjoying playing hard to get?" Steve pondered aloud, mopping up Mike's mess with a napkin.

"One of these days, Buddy Boy..." Mike left the rest of his sentence unfinished and snatched up some more clean napkins from Steve's end of the table.

"Wait don't use that..." Steve lunged across to retrieve the napkin on which Sylvia had written her number on but it was too late to save it from being drowned in Mike's coffe. "One."

"Aw, would you look at that? You should have told me earlier!" Mike laughed at the look on his partner's face as he unfolded the napkin and held it up. The ink had smudged together and there was no way of telling if the five was a in fact a three or if the two was a four.

Steve looked up to see if he could spot Sylvia but it looked like she was now busy with several customers waiting for their take out orders.

Mike's sudden curse almost made Steve jump. He rarely heard the older man say such blasphemy unless the situation was of a very dire nature so this had to be bad.

"Jeannie! I've just realized we've been here over an hour!" Mike hurriedly gathered up the soggy files and tried to pull on his drenched coat at the same time.

"Relax, Mike, we're only a few minutes late. Besides, the guy said it'd be at least an hour. He didn't say the bus would be there within the hour. And it's stopped raining," Steve reasoned as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Leaving behind the bill and a tip, the two detectives walked out the door. Steve had only just taken a step onto the pavement when a figure crashed into him.

"Whoah!" Steve tried to steady the young woman and for a brief moment he thought it was Jeannie, before she crumpled and collapsed onto the pavement with her head hanging over the gutter and her arms splayed out. The Inspector crouched down and felt for a pulse.

Mike quickly peered over the young man's shoulder to get a better look at the fallen individual.

Shocked, Steve turned to look up at his partner and announced, "She's dead."


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you once again my fellow readers for following my story and for the encouraging feedback I've received. I will reply to each of my signed in reviewers personally as soon as I can. **_

_**"Smithy" - thanks again for your review and yes I also notice how shows borrow plots from other shows or movies doing the same :-) **_

_**"Nans" - Love the name of your kitty - very unique and cute. Thanks for your review. I enjoyed writing the coffee and doughnut scene so I'm glad you enjoyed it reading it.**_

**_"Mchicken" - thank you for the trivia you shared recently about the popularity of the floral design on the suitcases of the 70's. I had no idea so thanks :-) I made a slight amendment to this chapter since it was first posted in the SOSF group._**

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"What?" Mike stepped off the curb, almost tripping over the suitcase that must've belonged to the woman lying on the ground. He bent down and also took her pulse. A crowd started to mill around them out of curiosity. He straightened up and called through the doorway of the cafe, "Someone call an ambulance! Now!" When he turned back to the body, something stopped his heart cold. He'd recognize the floral design on the suitcase anywhere and while it was highly likely that someone else in San Francisco had a similar one, what were the chances that another owner had the name Helen and the date of their wedding sewn into the artwork? When Mike had first bought the suit case for his late wife, he had paid extra for that added touch just because he had forgotten the date of their anniversary on one year and this was his way of always remembering. When Helen passed away, he gave the suitcase to their daughter, Jeannie.

"Mike, I think you better take a look at this. Mike?" Steve called out. After checking the woman's body for physical trauma, he had gently lifted her upper body off the pavement just high enough to see if he could find an injuries to her back. When he did so, his fingers came away bloody. Sure enough just behind her left shoulder, her coat was seeping through. Carefully, he peeled back her clothing and saw a small hole, the approximate size of a bullet wound in her flesh.

"What?"

"She's been shot," Steve replied. He lowered the girl's body back down.

Mike took a moment to compose himself and process the situation then he addressed the gathering crowd. "Can everyone please stand back. This is a police matter. Come on, now. Keep walking. Who owns that dog? Well get it away from here, please!" The Lieutenant ushered the muttering onlookers away and took control. They needed to secure the crime scene and on a more personal level, he needed to determine if his daughter's life was in danger.

* * *

Sitting anxiously in the waiting room of the local hospital, Walter and Martha Hayes were finally approached by a doctor. It had been nearly an hour since they had brought in the young injured woman.

"Were you the couple who brought in the young woman with a head injury?" the doctor inquired.

Martha and Walter stood up and nodded in unison.

"I'm Dr. Howard. She's very lucky that decent folk found her. It looks like she took a fall and struck the back of her head on a hard surface – probably the road where you reportedly found her. She's conscious but she can't remember what happened. She does recall that she was catching a bus tonight bound for San Francisco but that's all I could get out of her. It looks like a classic case of amnesia. I don't think it's permanent but at this stage it's difficult to say. We tried to find out her name and she wrote down on a piece of paper two names that we took to be Michelle Stevens but when we ran it through the system, it drew a blank. It's possible these could just be partial names of people she knows. I'm afraid we're pretty over crowded tonight and without her ID, we don't have access to her insurance details so we won't be able to keep her here," Dr. Howard explained regrettably.

"But where will she go?" Walter asked in disbelief. "You can't just turn her out to fend for herself! She probably has a family who's worried sick about her, wondering what's happened to her."

"There's a women's shelter not too far from here. The hospital can cover the cost of a cab. It's unfortunate but there's nothing more we can do. I'm sure someone is bound to ask for her come morning but until then, all she needs is a good night's sleep somewhere safe," Dr. Howard outlined.

"A shelter? Why, that's no place for a young woman who's just been seriously hurt! Imagine the poor dear when she wakes up in a strange place with no one she recognizes. No, we'll take her home with us, Doctor. If that's alright?" Martha offered. "At least we can explain to her where and how we found her. Maybe she'll remember something."

"Well, she's not a minor so it's perfectly fine by us if that's what she wants. Let me speak to her first then I'll get you to help her fill out some forms," the physician replied. He led Martha and Walter to the reception desk and showed them the forms that needed to be filled out.

* * *

With the scene secured and the forensics team combing the area for evidence, Steve tried to calm his partner down. "At least we know that the victim isn't Jeannie. For all we know she could've mistakenly taken Jeannie's luggage..."

"And purse? No, I don't buy that kind of mistake. I'm telling you now, something's happened to her," Mike fretted. A muscle in his chin twitched from the strain of not knowing.

"We don't know that. Did her bus even turn up and did anyone see her hop on and hop off if it did?" Steve rationalized, ticking off the various possible scenarios at the top of his head. The last thing he wanted was to cause Mike to panic when there may not be a call for it. And even if Jeannie was in some kind of imminent danger, panicking wasn't going to help her. She would need her father to stay cool and collected enough to find her and protect her.

"Yeah, the driver said he was too busy to notice anyone by Jeannie's description boarding the bus. Most of the passengers had already been picked up or transferred to another coach. I'll have to get in touch with the depot in Arizona in the morning. The offices are closed now and no one will answer their damn phones!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy. We'll find her, alright? We'll find her, Mike." Steve tried to reassure his mentor who was on the verge of being over come by a full blown panic attack.

"I should've just waited for her at the depot," Mike mumbled.

"We don't even know if she was on that bus!" Steve insisted.

"Yeah? Well at least I could've maybe stopped that poor girl, whoever she was, from getting killed!" Mike fumed, though he immediately regretted losing his cool. He knew Steve was just trying to help. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm sorry." He patted Steve on the shoulder, swallowing back his emotions.

"Don't worry about it. I know this is hard for you but I promise, we'll find Jeannie and she'll be safe, alright?"

"Yeah," Mike replied as calmly as he could but he couldn't quite hide the slight tremor in his voice from his partner. "Let's just take a look at that suitcase."

They walked over to where a forensics crew were dusting the case for prints.

"We're done here, Mike. We'll still need to take this back with us for evidence after you're finished. I'm sorry," the man leading forensics expert informed the Lieutenant.

"I know, Phil," said Mike. He picked up the case then laid it flat on the trunk of a patrol car and opened it. Apart from Jeannie's under garments which he pushed aside, there were several items he remembered his daughter having worn before as well as a family photo album which she had mentioned she would bring for Christmas. At the bottom of the once neatly folded clothes, Mike's heart clenched when he picked up a flat parcel, neatly wrapped up with a shiny bow tied around it. The name tag read, _Merry Christmas, Mike. Love, always, Jeannie. _A second equally handsome looking package, though shaped in a small box, was tucked in the corner. The tag read,_ Merry Christmas, Steve, with love, Jeannie. _

"Mike, I think you should see this. We found it in your daughter's purse. Looks like someone was trying to settle a score with you. Probably thought the girl was Jeannie," Inspector Bill Tanner revealed, handing the piece of unfolded paper to Stone.

Mike took the note and read the words which were formed using what appeared to be magazine clippings. The note read:

_You've taken away what was mine &amp; Now I've taken what was yours. Merry Christmas, Lieutenant Stone._


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: A BIG thank you goes to all my readers as always and of course those who were able to leave me a review. **_

_**To my unsigned reviewers, "Nans" and "Smithy" - thank you for your comments and Happy New Year to you too, Smithy. In case I don't get to say it later, I'd like to extend my wishes for a joyous and blessed New Year to all my readers, fellow writers and fans of the series we love.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

At a loss for words, Mike didn't even feel Steve taking the note from him.

"Jesus," Steve breathed. "Any idea who could be behind this?"

Mike slowly shook his head, his brain working a mile a minute as he tried to bring to mind the names of criminals he'd put away in recent months who could have a grudge against him.

"Mike?"

Drawing up a blank, Stone cast his eyes down as he fought to bring his paternal emotions under control. "I can't think right now."

"Bill, why don't you send through a bulletin for the guys between here and Arizona to keep an eye out for Jeannie. I'll start calling the hospitals. Mike, go back to the station, pull out the last cases you worked on and see if any names come to mind." Steve automatically assumed responsibility of the investigation, knowing that his best friend was currently not in the right frame of mind to make the right decisions. Ideally, it would have been better for the distraught father to go on home and wait by the phone but he knew Mike Stone better than that.

* * *

A nurse led a disoriented and groggy Jeannie Stone clad in a hospital issued gown to the reception area of Arizona General.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, we have Miss Stevens here. Her clothing was far too wet for her to wear again so we thought it would be best to leave her in these," the nurse explained, handing Mr. Hayes a bag that held the sodden garments. "She's been given some pain killers and a mild sedative so she'll be a little out of sorts until the morning."

Martha took off her coat and draped it around the young woman's slender shoulders. The hospital garbs she wore were short sleeved and much too thin to be worn outdoors, especially in the current weather conditions. "Come, my dear. Let's get you home and rested. Tomorrow we can find out who you really are and where you live."

Jeannie smiled nervously and thanked the kind couple then allowed them to lead her out to their car. The gentle rocking motion of the vehicle as Mr. Hayes drove them home made it impossible for her to stay awake as the medication in her system started to take full effect. She dozed in the back seat and it took several firm shakes of her shoulders to wake her when they reached what could only be the Hayes residence.

Gentle hands assisted the college girl from the car, up the short steps and finally inside the house. The lights flickered on and almost blinded her. She raised her arm up to her face to shield her eyes.

"Let's sit you down while I get the bath ready and Walter prepares the guest room for you, " Martha coaxed. She wrapped an arm around the girl's shivering shoulders and walked her toward the living room.

Jeannie sat on the sofa and was grateful the lighting was dimmer than it was in the hallway. She reached out and held Martha by the wrist. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Nonsense. Think nothing of it, child. You just relax now, you hear? I'll be right back." Martha patted the young woman's hand and headed for the bathroom.

Jeannie could hear her rescuers issuing instructions to one another as they set about to ensuring their guest would be comfortable. She lay her head down against the arm rest, losing her battle to stay awake.

* * *

San Francisco PD started to thin out as the night made way to the early hours of the morning with the bulk of the crew having gone home to catch some shut eye while the shift workers took over, providing relief.

Mike sat at his desk with the lamp overhead, pouring over file after file, mug book after another, each time coming close to a possible suspect, only to discover that the they were either deceased, still serving time or had been relocated to the other side of the country.

"Mike?" Rudy poked his head into the cubicle. "It's almost two. I have a meeting to attend in a few hours so I'm going to call it a night. You're welcome to stay a little longer but take the day off and get some rest before you come back. And one more thing: I don't want you leading this case, you got that?"

Mike looked up, his mouth hung open and a crestfallen look shadowed his face. "Come on now, Rudy!"

"Don't argue with me on this. You know I'm bending the rules as it is by letting you be in on the investigation so don't let me regret it," Olsen reiterated.

Clamping his mouth shut, Mike swallowed back a retort. He knew Rudy was going out on a limb just by letting him have free rein of the resources available to find the suspect. He couldn't argue with him for not allowing him to take the lead. Years of experience told him he should know better and that he needed to keep a lid on his emotions. "I appreciate you letting me be here, Rudy."

Olsen gave the lieutenant a smile of hope and understanding. "I take it you won't have any objections if I put Steve in charge of this one?"

"Of course not. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have working on it," Mike agreed.

"Good. That settles it then," Rudy replied before edging out of the office and almost bumping into Keller. He pulled the door shut behind him so he could have a quick word with the young Inspector out of Mike's ear-shot.

"Sorry," Steve apologized, trying to step around the Captain. "Is Mike in there?"

"Yeah, he's in there alright but I want him sent home in a couple of hours. You too. No but's and no if's. The post-mortem results' not gonna be ready until late in the morning and that's if we're lucky. As for the whereabouts of Jeannie, we have every patrol unit from here to Arizona looking out for her. There's nothing else we can do. Have you started calling the hospitals?"

"No, I've been tied up at the crime-scene, but I'll do that now." Steve felt ashamed he still hadn't made the calls. Time seemed to pass by so quickly and the stress was beginning to show on his features.

Rudy shook his head and took a hold of Steve's arm. "Haseejian's already made a few calls. Nothing so far. I'll have someone take over so you can get yourself cleaned up and steal a few hours of sleep, alright?"

"Sounds fair. But I don't think Mike..."

"I've already spoken to him and he won't make things difficult so don't you worry about that. I want you heading this investigation." Rudy paused and waited for his words to sink in before continuing, "Go on, he'll be glad to see you." He released Steve's arm and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he walked back to his office to grab his things.

Steve took a deep breath and held it as he opened the door to find Mike rubbing his eyes. Out of fatigue, frustration or to swipe at the tears, he wasn't certain.

"What have you got, buddy boy?" The croak in Mike's voice and the redness in his eyes were a sure giveaway that he had lost control over his emotions and was now trying desperately to compose himself.

Steve sighed and leaned his back against the wall. "Girl had no ID on her other than Jeannie's and her coat still had the tag on so it's likely she stole that just as she stole Jeannie's purse and suitcase. From what we could tell, she was shot with a .22 calibre in the back. It could be that she was running away from her pursuer and he or she shot her from behind. No witnesses so far and post-mortem won't be ready for several hours yet. I have the lab boys checking for shell casings nearby and tracks. How are you holding up?"

"I've looked and looked through all these books. No one comes to mind. At least no one that isn't already dead or still serving time. Maybe I'm looking into the wrong cases or the wrong people, I don't know." Mike kept his gaze on the desk, not daring to meet the younger man's eyes again.

"Look, why don't I drive you home and pick you up a little later? The answer could be staring us in the face but we're just too tired to see it."

Mike thought for a moment he would refuse the offer but then Rudy's words floated back to haunt him and he knew he had to keep his word. "Alright. But you make sure you come and get me..."

"Don't worry, I will, alright?" Steve retrieved Mike's coat and fedora from the stand then handed them to the Lieutenant once he had pulled away from the desk. "I care about Jeannie too. I'm not giving up until we find her and that she's safe."

Mike looked up and met Steve's gaze. The young man had meant every word he said and that to Mike was worth more to him than words could express.

* * *

Jeannie was vaguely aware of gentle hands waking her, leading her to the bathroom and helping her climb into the bath. The hot water soothed her aching body and she almost allowed herself to relax before a concerned Martha advised her to change into some clean clothes before she fell asleep. The elderly woman covered the girl in a towel as she helped her out of the tub then slipped out of the bathroom to allow her some privacy to change into some clean clothes.

"It's small and it's not much but at least it's just for the night. Tomorrow we'll find out who you are and get you home back to your own bed," Walter assured the young woman as he showed her the guest room.

"It's more than I could ask for. You've both been so kind to me. I...I don't know how I'll ever thank you,"Jeannie gushed. "This is embarrassing, really. I've never been...never felt so helpless!"

"Nonsense. There's nothing to be embarrassed or shamed about. You just get some sleep, my dear. When you wake up, I'll have some breakfast waiting for you." Martha smiled and bade their guest goodnight.

"If you wake up with a great big headache any time, you just let us know and we'll get you something for the pain, alright? Our room is the first one down the hall. We'll leave the door open," Walter added.

Jeannie nodded, ignoring the shooting pain that went through her skull from the sudden movement of her head. She was grateful and touched by the couple's kindness. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden or a nuisance and so she decided she would ride out the physical discomforts. "Thank you. Good night."

Walter and Martha left the door slightly ajar affording their guest enough privacy so as to make her feel as comfortable as can be.

Jeannie pulled the sleeves of the baggy pyjama top she was given to wear and rolled them up as they were too long for her arms then made her way to the window. She peeled back the curtains and looked out at the starless night. The neighborhood was unfamiliar to her and each time she tried to remember who she was, a wave of pain stabbed through her skull so she settled for clearing her mind and tucked herself into bed. Switching off the night light, she found herself easily drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN: Thanks everyone for reading! The next update may not be for a couple of days depending on how tired I am after New Year's Eve celebrations tomorrow night. _**

**_I've appreciated all the feedback I've received and will thank you all personally as soon as I can. _**

**_Take care,_**

**_Tanith_**

**Chapter 4**

At half past ten in the morning, Steve knocked on Mike's front door and was greeted with his disheveled looking partner still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Mike, you look like hell," Steve commented wryly. He barged his way into the house before Mike could push his way out the front door.

"I couldn't sleep," Mike simply replied without feeling. In all honesty he felt like a walking, talking zombie.

"Well you're not dragging yourself to the office looking like this!" Steve braced himself for what surely will be a battle of wills.

"I suppose you're going to stop me are you now, hot shot?" Mike fired up at once.

"Damn right I am! Take a good look at yourself in the mirror and tell me that Rudy is not going to send you straight home as soon as he sees you!" Steve didn't wait for Mike to respond but took hold of his arm firmly and forced him toward the stairs.

Too exhausted and admittedly surprised at Steve's attitude, Mike allowed himself to be dragged upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Now you tell me that I'm wrong!" Steve challenged.

Mike faced the mirror and sighed heavily. Steve was right. He looked worse than he thought.

"Take a hot shower and clean yourself up! I'll find you some clean clothes and when you're done, I'll have some coffee ready for you." Steve shut the door and set about searching for something appropriate for Mike to wear to work. His heart hammered in his chest from the adrenaline rush he felt while he reprimanded his senior partner. _I hope I didn't go over the top_.

* * *

The smell of home-cooked breakfast in the Hayes household wafted into the guest room, filling Jeannie's nostrils. Yawning, the still sleepy college girl lifted her head off the pillows but the pain almost made her nauseous and her head felt too heavy to hold up so she lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes. A soft knock on the door was followed by Mrs. Hayes' kind voice as she walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, dear. I've made you some pancakes with maple syrup." Martha set the tray down on the dressing table and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling? You're looking a little peaky."

"I'm alright. Just have a little head ache," Jeannie sighed. With Martha's help, she sat herself up against the head board and beamed at the kind woman. "Those pancakes look delicious!" She exclaimed with a degree of difficulty as her stomach rebelled.

Martha stroked the girl's hair then retrieved the breakfast tray and sat it across her lap. "Will you be alright if I leave you with this? Don't force yourself to eat it all. If you're not feeling well, we can always try again later."

"Yes, of course," Jeannie replied, grateful for Martha's understanding and also for some time alone to gather her thoughts. While she felt indebted to the kind couple for everything they've done for her, she needed some space to try to piece her disjointed memory together. Right now it felt like solving a jigsaw puzzle. Faces, places and familiar names floated in her mind but they appeared in no particular order and made no sense to her. With a sigh, she took a tentative bite of the aromatic pancake and worked hard to swallow it down and keep it that way.

* * *

The drive to SFPD headquarters was filled with am awkward silence until Mike decided it was high time he thanked his young protege for drilling some sense into him. The hot shower and coffee had worked wonders and while he was still fatigued, he didn't feel anywhere near as bad as he did when he first answered the door that morning.

"Listen, er, about before," Mike began but Steve raised his hand and cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. You would've done the same for me." Steve kept his eye on the road but the small tell-tale sign of a smirk forming showed at the corner of his mouth.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good. Look I've been doing some thinking. My theory is whoever murdered that poor girl thought she was Jeannie which means that Jeannie is safe for now."

"Or that girl was a message for me and the bastard who shot her really does have my daughter," Mike hypothesized, feeling himself getting worked up once again.

"Could be, but I don't think so. My gut is telling me we should play along," Steve calmly disagreed.

"You mean pretend that she was Jeannie? I don't know, Steve. If the killer doesn't have my daughter then where is she, huh? And how did that girl end up with Jeannie's things?"

Steve mulled over the possibilities but his hunch was still on the killer mistaking his victim for his intended target. He parked the LTD against the curb and switched off the engine. "Let's just try to keep it together and go over your cases again. I'll check in with Haseejian and see if he had any luck with the hospitals. We should probably get a word in to the press as soon as possible. Maybe our contacts can keep a lid on things until we can figure out who we're dealing with."

Mike turned and faced his partner. "I just want my Jeannie back safe and sound."

Steve's heart went out to his mentor. Jeannie was all Mike had and he couldn't lose her. It would be the end of him. _I won't let that happen._ "I'm gonna do everything in my power to bring her home. You have my word, Mike."

Just as they simultaneously reached for the door handles, the radio crackled and Steve was first to pick up the receiver after sharing a quick glance with his partner.

Mike listened in as the caller relayed who he was and where he was situated. It was Lee Lessing and he was stationed less than a block away from Bob's Donuts and Pastries. No doubt he'd started out early that morning scouring the area for clues on their murder victim from last night.

"_We got ourselves another body. Male. Caucasian in his early twenties. Looks like he was shot point blank in the chest twice with a twenty-two. We found an expired driver's license on him. Name's Bobby Davidson. We're running it through now."_

"We're on our way, Lee. 10-4!" Steve replaced the mike in its cradle, strapped on his seat belt and pulled out into the street while Mike slapped the flashing beacon on the roof of the car.


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: Happy New Year, everyone! May 2015 be an amazing year filled with good health and success.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Steve draped the bloodied sheet back over the lifeless form of young Bobby Davidson then straightened up and listened to Lessing as the detective updated him on the details of the victim.

"He's got a rap sheet a mile long. Nothing serious. Mostly misdemeanors. Petty theft, traffic violations, vandalism, list goes on. Get this: he's from Arizona. He was kicked out of his apartment when he failed to pay his rent a week ago. We also found this in his wallet." Lessing passed a small crumpled photograph over to Steve.

"That looks like the girl we found last night. I'd be surprised if there wasn't a connection," Steve confirmed. He flipped the photograph over and found an inscription written on the back. "My wild cat, Alex," He read aloud. He wanted to point out how much the girl looked like Jeannie but decided perhaps it would be best for Mike to see the resemblance for himself. "Guess she's also from Arizona."

Mike wasn't blind and he was no fool. He could see the similarities that the young girl had to his daughter but it gave him no consolation because his Jeannie was still missing and now they were dealing with a murderer who killed two people without mercy. Two people who probably would still be alive if the killer didn't know what his daughter looked like and now they paid the ultimate price for a case of mistaken identity. "Any witnesses? Three shots fired, a block apart – someone's must've heard something!"

"Not if he used a silencer. We were at the cafe last night too and unless the killer somehow managed to time his shots perfectly with the clapping of the thunder, my money's on a silencer. I didn't hear anything, did you?" Steve asked.

"No, you're right. Then we're dealing with a pro. Someone who knows what they're doing," Mike agreed. "Someone who had this whole thing planned out."

"Someone who had expected Jeannie to be on that bus and knew you were going to meet her last night," Steve mused aloud. "But who could've known all that?"

Mike's heart skipped a beat at Steve's words. Whoever had pulled the trigger must have been watching him over a period of time. Could it be that someone had been studying his daughter's travel arrangements over the years since she went to live in Arizona? Someone from San Francisco? Questions! So many questions haunted Mike's mind. Questions he had no answers to. At least not yet.

* * *

Jeannie sat on the sofa with her legs drawn up protectively like a frightened child. She did feel like a child. Helpless, homeless and needing her family now more than ever. Surrounded by unfamiliar sights and smells, the pieces of the puzzle that she desperately wanted to solve started to drift further apart. Martha and Walter sat on the opposite side of the sofa and tried to coax her into remembering anything that could help restore her memory but the harder they tried, the more frustrated the girl became.

"I'm so sorry," Jeannie whimpered. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she tried to hide them but there was no way of hiding the anguish in her voice.

Martha moved to sit beside the girl. She wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "There, there my dear. It'll all come to you soon. You just have to give it time. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as it takes to get your memory back. Don't you worry about a thing! Walter and I will take care of you, alright?"

"I'll make us some tea," Walter excused himself and made his way to the kitchen.

Jeannie's sorrows were drowning in her tears as she wept in Martha's arms. It had been a long time since her mother had held her like this. Wait! A memory started to tug at her and she allowed herself to be drawn into it. Yes, she could see her mother's face. Her blue eyes and brown hair cascading around her shoulders in waves. A man's voice called out her name. Helen. Was Helen the name of her mother? She clung to the memory and tried to delve deeper but the sound of the kettle whistling as it reached boiling point broke trough her thoughts. Slowly, she pulled out of Martha's warm embrace and wiped her eyes with her hands. "I'm alright now. I-I think I remember my mother. Her name is Helen."

* * *

Rudy sat back thoughtfully as he listened to his two detectives reporting what they had uncovered so far in the double homicide investigation. There wasn't much to go on but they all believed they had enough to conclude that someone was after vengeance and Jeannie was the intended target. The question was, were the murders a message to say that the killers were holding Jeannie or was it really a case of a mistaken identity and Jeannie was somewhere safe? Was she in hiding? Was it worth the risk to assume the latter and play along by making it appear in the media that she was killed in the hopes of catching their suspect before he or she caught up with her? If they were to play along, they knew they would need to hurry to catch their suspect and find the college girl before the killer found out they killed the wrong person.

The conference was interrupted by Bill Tanner who informed Mike that there was a young lady who had brought in an interesting message for the Lieutenant.

Curious, both Mike and Steve followed Tanner to the outer office and found a familiar face waiting for them at the Inspector's desk.

"I'm Lieutenant Stone," Mike formally introduced and shook hands with the young woman. "You must be the waitress from Bob's Donuts and Pastries?" He gave a fleeting sidelong glance in Steve's direction.

"Sylvia, right?" Steve also extended his hand, though somewhat awkwwardly.

"Yes, we met last night. Steve?" Sylvia asked shyly.

Steve nodded and smiled.

Mike audibly cleared his throat. "Miss?"

"Nolan. Sylvia Nolan, Lieutenant," the young woman clarified.

"Miss Nolan, Inspector Tanner informed me you had something to show me?"

"Oh yes, I found this in the napkin holder on the table where you and Steve were sitting last night. I'm so sorry I didn't notice it until this morning. I guess I was in a hurry to get home after what happened to that poor girl that I must've missed it when I cleaned up and closed for the night," Sylvia explained a little breathlessly, handing the note to the Lieutenant.

Mike unfolded the letter and his frown deepened. It was yet another disturbing message. This time it read, _RIP Jeannie Stone. Now we're even, Lieutenant Michael Stone. PS. Lover boy was a bonus. _Once again, the words were made out using magazine cut outs.


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: Many thanks to all those who have been reading and those who had the time to leave me a review. With the heat wave I'm experiencing where I live and internet connectivity issues, I'll try to continue to update regularly but there may be days I might not be able to post one :-( Please forgive.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Lieutenant, forgive me for asking but that girl last night...was she..." Sylvia started but was cut off by a glance from Steve.

"I'm sorry, Miss Nolan, but under the circumstances we aren't at liberty to disclose any information about the victim or the investigation," Steve apologized before Mike could say anything.

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry. I...I guess I should go," Sylvia rose to her feet, failing to hide the disappointment from her face at the formal way in which the Inspector had just addressed her and shut her down.

"Will you be going back to work?" Steve asked.

"No, my boss said I could just go home after I came here. She's at the cafe getting some paperwork done."

Steve nodded. "Did you need a ride home?"

"If it's not too much trouble, Inspector?"

"No, not at all, but first we need to get a few details down and your statement." Steve turned to Tanner. "Bill, can you make sure Miss Nolan gets home after you take down her details and get a statement?"

"Will do, Steve. Alright, Miss, if you'll just take a seat, I won't keep you from your job for too long." Tanner gestured for the young woman to sit back down.

Sylvia flashed a look of regret Steve's way before she sat down and gave her attention to the African-American detective.

"Hasseejian!" Mike called out.

The Armenian Sergeant wasted no time to reach the Lieutenant.

"Any word from the hospitals?" Mike barked.

Haseejian shook his head despondently. "Not yet. I'm hoping to get a call back later today from Arizona General and a couple of medical centres en-route to San Francisco."

"Okay, stay on it. Call them back before you leave tonight. I want a unit and forensics out to Bob's right now. Have them start lifting prints from every table, the counter, front and back doors, the works. The killer was there between the time we found the girl and the time Sylvia picked up this note. I also want the manager brought in. I'll get a warrant drawn up!" Mike instructed. "And you, in my office, now!" He directed his next order to his partner who couldn't be certain if he was about to visit the dog house, judging from the tone of Stone's command.

Mike shut the door to his office behind him with a slam. "How did we miss the killer? He was right under our noses the whole time!"

"I don't know, but at least now we can be sure of one thing. The shooter thought he had taken out Jeannie. The longer we can make him believe that, the more time we'll have of finding her and bringing him in before he catches on and hurts anyone else," Steve affirmed.

"You've got an idea, haven't you?" Mike prodded, though he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Steve had to share.

Steve nodded. "But you ain't gonna like it, Mike."

* * *

Morning paved its way to the afternoon and before anyone realized, the sun was already beginning to set. There was still no word from the hospital and medical centres. Mike's nerves were fraying and Steve found himself at the epicenter of the Lieutenant's frustrations but somehow he held himself together even if it were only for his partner's sake than the sake of his own sanity. With the prints taken from the cafe yielding inconclusive results, frustrations were definitely high all round within the department. Perhaps the only breakthrough they had was identifying their first victim when dental records finally showed them who she was. The girl's name was Alexanda Dupont and she was eighteen years old but life on the streets had made her look older than she was. A child of the state from the age of two when her drug addict mother gave her up, Alexandra moved from foster home to foster home until she disappeared on her fifteenth birthday. Her last foster parents claimed she ran away with an older boy after they were both caught trying to steal a necklace from a jewellery store and while she was reported missing, it seemed just like any other teen run away case, there was little the police could do to find her and bring her home, particularly when she was already well known to them for her disappearing acts.

"Mike! Steve! The news is on," Rudy announced at the doorway of Mike's office. Both detectives raced out to the lunch room and joined the gathered crowd of homicide and missing persons detectives who had all been briefed on what had happened and the plan that was set in motion. Turning up the volume on the television set, Tanner stood back and listened with the others as the news-reader's voice blared out of the speakers.

"_...It's believed the daughter of a senior SFPD homicide detective was a victim of last night's tragic double murder. Her body was found outside a popular diner less than a mile from a bus depot where she was to meet her father. The young woman collapsed after suffering a gunshot wound she received in an alleyway nearby where traces of her blood were found and where the body of her alleged boyfriend was also discovered. He, too, died as a result of gunshot wounds, though his identity remains a mystery. Detectives leading the investigation were not available to comment about the shooting but assure citizens that they are doing everything they can to catch the killer. In other news..."_


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: I just wanted to thank all my wonderful readers for sticking to this story and being so supportive. I am running a little behind responding to your reviews and PMs so please forgive me. I will get to them as soon as I can. In the mean time, here's another installment that I hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, you all know what to do. It's less than two weeks to Christmas and we have ourselves a killer or killers on the loose. We have no prints, no gun and no witnesses have come forward. Over the next twenty-four hours, I want everybody to get out there and get in touch with your snitches. Someone has to know something. I want this photo to be distributed to every patrol unit, hospital, medical centre and morgue between here and Arizona. Mike's been in touch with Jeannie's friends, the girls she shares a dorm with and her teachers. No one has seen her since she left to catch a coach to San Francisco yesterday evening." Rudy rolled out explicit instructions to the room at large, holding up the most recent photograph of Jeannie Stone that Mike was able to provide. "We need to find her and you have forty-eight hours to do so. You all know Mike and a lot of you have met his daughter and know that it is out of character for her to not show up to meet her father when she was meant to so it shouldn't be too difficult to find her. Until she is found, taken into our protection and our suspect brought in and formally charged, no one is to talk to the media without my approval and no one is to discuss the case with anyone outside of those authorized to know about it. Are we clear?"

A chorus of "yes Sirs", erupted and the the crowd was dismissed leaving Mike, Steve and Rudy alone.

"Mike, I want you to start thinking back to the last month or so since you were told by Jeannie that she was coming home for Christmas. Who else knows or over heard the news? Write down anyone that comes to mind, even us. Have the list ready for Steve by tomorrow morning," Rudy requested. "And Steve, I want you to do the same then compare the lists. Start checking into the neighbors, friends and make a note on any common factors between the lists. Run a background check on anyone listed who are not the usual people you share this type of information with. Maybe a bar tender, priest, shop keeper, waitress, librarian etc. Even your dentist, Mike. Check into him too. I recall you had an appointment with him last week and complained he was sick so somebody else saw you and your bad tooth."

Mike ran a hand over his face and cleared his throat. "I never thought there'd come a day when I'd be standing here with the guys out there looking for my daughter or that I'd be coming home not knowing where she is or what's happened to her."

"We'll find her, Mike," Rudy stoically affirmed.

"You know, I just thought of something. How many cases have we worked on where some poor soul loses their life after a botched robbery? What if my Jeannie is...is lying in a ditch somewhere after a mugging gone horribly wrong? That Dupont girl and her boyfriend could very well have screwed up and...Rudy, I can't face that possibility that my Jeannie died in such a way!" Mike lost his reserve and broke down. His lips trembled as he spoke, his hand shook as he pulled at his tie that was restricting him as his breaths came in searing gasps.

"Listen to me, Mike. Considering what we know about Dupont and Davidson, do you think for one minute that they would be smart enough to hide Jeannie's body if they had accidentally killed her? I've already checked with the morgues. No, I didn't tell you that because I knew what that would do to you but I had to check for myself and prepare for the worst. There's been no one brought in matching her age or description who hasn't already been positively identified. She's not dead until we find her body so don't you dare give up on her! You owe her that much and the Mike Stone I know would honor that!"

"Mike, he's right. Let me drive you home. Work on that list tonight, get some sleep and we'll start out early," Steve agreed.

Mike sighed, drew in a deep breath and wiped his face with his handkerchief. "I'm sorry, you're right. You're both right. Look at me. I'm a mess."

"Come on, let's go. I'll order us some pizza tonight." Steve placed a guiding hand on the back of Mike's shoulder.

"I'm not hungry." Mike's response earned a scowl from the captain.

"But you haven't eaten all day!" Steve exclaimed, not wanting to cover up for his partner where his health and well being was concerned.

"If I find out you have to be force fed, Stone, you know there'll be hell to pay!" Rudy warned.

"Alright! Enough, both of you! I'm a grown man. I'll have a slice if that gets you off my back!" Mike retorted exasperatedly. He wished they would stop molly coddling him but deep inside he had to admit, even if he couldn't do it outwardly, that he was touched by their concern.

Rudy clapped the Lieutenant on the back and bade them both a goodnight. "Take care of him, Steve."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll even order a double dose of anchovies!" Steve winked, feeling the mood lighten just a notch.

"What will I do without you, hotshot?" Mike grabbed Steve by the scruff of the neck and gave him a friendly shake as they headed out of the lunch room together.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_...victim of last night's tragic double murder. Her body was found outside a popular diner less than a mile from a bus depot where she was to meet..."_ The rest of the news-reader's report came to an abrupt end when Mrs. Hayes switched off the small black and white television set when nothing she deemed appropriate for a little light-hearted entertainment was found on any of the channels.

"There's never any good news anymore," Martha sighed sadly.

Not wanting to be rude to the elderly woman and knowing she had her best interests at heart, Jeannie refrained from asking if she could switch the TV back on. Something about the broadcast drew her attention but she couldn't quite place what it was.

"I better go check on our roast," Martha excused herself from the living room.

"Wait! Is there anything I can do to help?" Jeannie called out, feeling a pang of shame that she was living off an elderly couple when she was just a stranger to them.

"No, no don't be silly, Michelle. You just stay right where you are. Walter and I will get dinner sorted," Martha insisted.

Walter slowly rose to his feet, stretching the sore muscles in his back. He placed the newspaper down on the coffee table and followed his wife to the kitchen.

With nothing to do and still feeling unwell, Jeannie allowed herself to relax. In her mind she repeated the name Michelle Stevens over and over again, trying to find some connection to it but it just didn't feel right or sound like a name she would answer to, yet she could hear herself calling somebody else by that name._ It makes no sense! Why cant I just remember? _

* * *

"Martha, why don't we just call the police and let them identify the girl? It's been over a day. Surely, her family are looking for her by now?" Walter whispered, carefully removing the roast from the oven.

"If someone was looking for her, they'd be calling the hospitals, now wouldn't they dear?" Martha dismissed, a little agitatedly. "There's no reason to involve the police."

"Sweet heart, I know what you're thinking," Walter began. He placed the tray down on the counter, took the mitts off then rested his hands on Martha's shoulder and drew her into a hug.

"Oh Walter! I just...I don't want to lose you again!" Martha declared.

"You're not going to lose me," Walter promised. "That's all in the past now. I did my time." He planted a kiss on the top of his wife's head.

"I wish they would see it that way but every time something happens, you're always on their radar. Why can't they just see you for who you are now?" Martha pulled out of her husband's embrace and searched his face for some conviction behind his words.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you all those years...but things are different now. I was young. I made a mistake. But I had you by my side and we both did what was right. I don't deserve you, you know that?" Walter smiled down at his wife.

"Oh I love you, Walter!" Martha brushed away her tears then stood on her tip-toes and kissed her soul mate on the lips.

* * *

It was nearing midnight by the time Mike had completed his list of people who may have intercepted the knowledge of Jeannie's timely visit to San Francisco. Steve insisted his partner get some much needed rest before calling it a night and making his way home. Left alone with his own thoughts, Mike mechanically cleaned the plates and put the left over pizza in the refrigerator. As he walked past the living room, he reached out to switch the light off when his eyes fell on the Christmas tree and the gifts he had placed under it. They instantly reminded him of the two parcels he had found in Jeannie's suitcase. He had placed them under the tree when he got home. With a heavy heart, Mike walked over to the tree and looked down at the gifts that his daughter had brought with her. He drew in a deep breath to ward away the painful sob that started to rise up from within his chest. Like a monster rearing its ugly head, the growing ache continued to build and forced its way to the surface until it refused to be contained. Pressing his hand over his eyes to stopper the flow of tears, Mike gave in to his anguish and sank into the sofa, his chest and shoulders heaving uncontrollably.

* * *

Too exhausted and dispirited to bound up the steps two or three at a time, Steve took the steps one by one as if his shoes felt too heavy to lift. When he reached the front door and moved to position the key into the lock, he noticed that there was about a half an inch of a gap between the door and its frame. His stomach lurched at the warning sign that danger was near. Cursing under his breath, he quickly drew out his revolver and slowly pushed the door inward. He fumbled for the light switch, found it and flicked it to the on position but nothing happened. He surmised that the power had probably been cut which only made the situation more volatile. Still standing at the doorway, Steve allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he scanned the interior of his home for signs of danger. A movement ahead caught his eye and he wasted no time to think about his actions. Darting toward the movement, he failed to catch the shadow that broke away from the wall to his right until what felt like a cord was wound around his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. Instinctively reaching up to free himself, he dropped the gun in the process.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Just wanted to thank all my readers for their continued support :-) **

**A special call out to the wonderful ladies of the SOSF group and to my lovely co-owner "meixel" and moderator "briroch" for all their support in running the group. I don't feel that I show my gratitude as often as I'd like but I hope you all know how much I appreciate all your contributions into making the group what it is today. Cheers!**

**Tanith**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Unarmed and held at the mercy of his attacker, Steve continued to struggle valiantly. Letting the momentum carry him, he stepped back and managed to trip his assailant, sending them both crashing to the ground. Twisting his way out of the intruder's grasp, the young detective smashed his fist into what he presumed was his attacker's face. Breathlessly, he swung again but this time his adversary had rolled away from the blow and let loose a kick that propelled him into the wall.

Dazed and winded, Steve used the adrenaline rush pumping through his system to scramble to his feet. He could just make out the masked intruder do the same thing. A glint of metal reflected off the porch light and Steve barely dodged out of the way as the stranger lunged at him with what he suspected to be a knife. As he backed away, his back came into contact with the coat stand. He reached around and took hold of the stand then swung it in front of him as his assailant came at him again. Using the stand as a shield, Steve then used it to push the intruder away from him. His actions made his attacker drop his weapon and fall to his hands and knees. The young detective then rushed forward to secure the perpetrator but was once again wrestled to the ground. More blows were exchanged before they clambered to their feet, each fighter desperate to take the advantage.

The sound of a car's squealing tires gave Steve's opponent the distraction he needed to take the upper hand. Making the most of the cop's momentary loss of concentration, his adversary used what remaining strength he had to push the cop up against the wall and clocked him in the jaw. Before Steve could regain his senses and retaliate, the perpetrator drove a solid punch into his midsection followed by another, wreaking havoc to his solar plexus.

Steve felt his attacker release him and saw the figure dart out the front door. Although he had lost the mobility to breathe, his anger and determination willed him to give chase. Hunched over in a considerable amount of pain and gasping for air, Steve stumbled out the front entrance of his home and started down the stairs. Missing every second or third step along the way, he hastened his pace and fell heavily after leaping over the last few steps. A dark colored car sped away down his street before he had a chance to make out the license plate.

* * *

The next morning, Bill collected Mike from his house and drove them both to the office with the excuse that Steve had decided to go in early. In truth, the younger detective had been up all night giving his statement on the attack at his house. He also wanted to avoid Mike's forthcoming interrogations for as long as he could.

Hunched over his desk with a coffee in one hand and an ice pack in the other pressed against his jaw, Steve looked up and greeted his partner as he trudged his way over toward him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mike's eyes widened when he saw the state that his protege was in.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. His response was laced with a dose of sarcasm which was directed at his own frustrations that he had let the perpetrator use him as a punching bag before making a swift get-away. "Oh you know, the usual. Got home and had a unexpected visitor waiting for me. Not the kind you usually find me waking up with on a Saturday morning either. " He suppressed a wince as he shifted in his chair.

"You mean someone jumped you? You should've called me!" Mike reprimanded. He instinctively reached over and tried to prize the ice pack away to get a better look at his partner's face but Steve withdrew from him and stood up.

"I'm fine. I just need to let off some steam," Steve started for the door way of the bureau with Mike hot on his tail.

"Now you wait just a minute!" Mike reached out and grabbed Steve by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Steve nodded, though it made the pounding in his head grow in intensity. He cleared his throat painfully and looked Mike in the eye. "I'm okay, really." He gave his partner a small reassuring smile.

"Okay." Mike decided to accept that answer for now but he would be watching over Steve like a hawk to be sure. "Does Rudy know about this?"

"Yeah, he's got units out there looking for a late model Dodge. Probably black. License plate unknown." Steve's voice betrayed his frustration and disappointment in himself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You were ambushed and by the looks of things you had the stuffing beaten out of you," Mike reasoned.

"Kinda hard not to when I just let what could very well have been our only lead to whoever has it in on you slip right between my fingers. I had him, Mike!"

"We'll get him. Though I think it's safe to assume we're dealing with more than one sick individual here."

Before either of them could say any more, Hassejian called Mike over to his desk. He had a hand over the speaker of the phone receiver.

Stone rushed over to the Armenian detective who had a serious look written on his features. Hassejian passed the phone over to the Lieutenant and said quietly, "I think it's our guy." As soon as Mike took the receiver from him, he made urgent hand signals to Bill Tanner to get a trace on the call pronto.

"This is Stone," Mike greeted cautiously.

"_Made your daughter's funeral arrangements yet, Stone?_" The voice maliciously taunted.

"Why don't you tell me who you are? Why are you doing this, huh?" Mike played along, throwing furtive glances at Steve, Norm and Bill.

"_If you're lucky, I'll let you figure that one out before you meet your maker. How's your partner feelin'? In case you haven't heard, we didn't quite hit it off last night. Oh by the way, he might want to get that fancy car of his checked out at the garage..._" A sardonic laugh rang out before the dial tone filled the Lieutenant's ears.

Mike's eyes widened. He dropped the phone and bellowed, "Get the bomb squad over to Steve's! I want his car checked out! I want the area cleared!"


	11. Chapter 10

_**AN: Wow, I just wanted to say that it felt so good to hear my readers enjoyed the last chapter. It was such a fun one to write as I do like to write action scenes and suspense. Those who were able to leave me a review - thank you so much - They meant a lot to me.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Waiting for the all clear from the bomb disposal unit at the end of Steve's street, Stone and Keller stood anxiously behind the line of emergency vehicles. It was almost impossible for either of them to tear their eyes away from the delicate operation taking place.

"Can't say they're not thorough," Steve commented dryly.

Mike was too wired up to respond. His gaze was zoned in on the scene in front of him. Even though they were standing too far away for them to be able to make out exactly what was happening, somehow just the simple fact of being able to keep an eye on the scene gave them a small sense of control.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the call came through over the radio that the situation was brought under control and the area was declared safe. The lock-down was lifted and residents were able to return to their homes.

A collective sigh of relief could be heard all around as the emergency crew slowly departed leaving the forensics experts to comb over the scene for clues to identify the perpetrator behind the threat.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and made his way over to his house with Mike by his side.

"Wanna fill me in on what went down last night?" Mike broke the silence between them.

"I got home, noticed the door was a jar so I drew out my piece, tried to turn on the lights but someone had cut the power. I walked in, saw movement ahead of me then someone jumped me from behind. We fought. He had a balaclava on, was about your height, well built and fast. Hit me like a sledgehammer," Steve recounted.

"Was he armed?"

"Oh yeah! Had a switch blade. I managed to knock it out of his hand before things could get ugly," the younger man continued.

"Then what happened?" Mike prodded.

"Well, he got the better of me, I guess," Steve sighed.

"You said he got away in a black Dodge?"

Steve nodded. "Pretty sure it was."

"Which means his accomplice was inside the house with him until you walked in then he or she took off, brought the car around so they could both get away. Are you with me, so far?" Mike hypothesized.

"I'd say that was exactly what happened," Steve confirmed.

"You didn't lose your gun, did you?" Mike asked worriedly.

Steve shook his head. "Found it under the coffee table."

"What about that knife? Where is it?"

"Bastard left it behind. It's with forensics but I doubt they'll find anything on it. The guy was wearing gloves."

"Well, it's start." Mike clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder reassuringly as they walked up to the Porsche which was still surrounded by the forensics team.

"It looks like a hoax but considering who we may be dealing with, it's better to be safe than sorry," Lessing announced from the driveway as he approached Mike and Steve. "The guys are suggesting they tow the car over to the garage and pull it apart just in case it's been tampered it."

Steve raised his head to the Heavens. "Jesus!" It was clear to everyone the Inspector was at the edge of his calm. He was not at all keen on the idea of being without his own car for who knows how long or the fact that it was going to be dismantled piece by piece but he knew that it had to be done. The risks were not worth taking when they were dealing with a real threat on both his life, Jeannie's and now even Mike's. "Alright, alright."

Just as Lessing gave the word to have the car towed, Bill Tanner rushed up to the trio. "Mike, Rudy wants to see you and Steve n his office."

Mike exchanged a look with Steve. "Come on. Let's go, buddy boy. I'll drive!"

Surprised at Mike's offer to take the wheel, Steve didn't object. wordlessly, he followed his partner back to the tan LTD.

* * *

With his bespectacled face buried in the morning paper, Walter Hayes perused through the pages, trying to find something in the columns about a missing girl. Just when he thought his search would prove fruitless, one particular headline caught his attention. It read, _Search for Witnesses Continues in Double Homicide Case._ His eyes scanned over the article and recognition hit him when a black and white photograph of the depot stared back at him.

..._Authorities are pleading for anyone who may have any information which can assist them in their investigation to come forward. The__ body of the young woman was found outside a popular diner less than a mile from a bus depot where she was to meet with her father while a second body, that of a male in his twenties, was found in a nearby alley. Both murders are believed to be connected..._

Walter couldn't help but wonder if their young guest may have seen something that night or if she had known the victims. While he didn't rule out the possibility that he could be wrong about the bus depot being the same one mentioned in the article to the one where he and his wife had found Michelle Stevens, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was one and the same. Just as he stood up to find Martha and tell her they should talk to the police about Michelle, the door bell rang. He stood up and placed the folded paper down on the table but by the sound of excited voices issuing from the hallway his wife had already beaten him to the front door.

"Sylvia, my dear! Come in, come in! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Martha's ecstatic greeting brought a smile to Walter's weary face. A visit from their niece always brought them great joy. He hurried to the front door and enveloped the beaming young woman in a warm embrace.

Martha had brought their guest downstairs to meet her niece. She quickly introduced them.

"How nice to meet you, Michelle," Sylvia greeted with false enthusiasm, eyeing her aunt and uncle's guest up and down. Her reaction remained unnoticed except by Martha and Walter's guest.

Jeannie felt a little uncomfortable by Sylvia's unwelcoming scrutiny but forced herself to ignore it and accounted it for the possibility that the girl didn't approve of her aunt and uncle bringing home strangers. _She doesn't trust me because she's worried I might con them or something. _Not wanting to be rude and also searching for a reason to excuse herself, Jeannie broke eye contact and offered to make everyone some tea. As she moved away from the happy family reunion, she could still feel Sylvia's eyes burning into her retreating back.


	12. Chapter 11

_**AN: Thanks again to all my readers who are sticking with this story and I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. I hope I won't disappoint anyone with whatever direction I end up taking (I have a general idea so watch for the "clues" and see if you can solve the case before our detectives do). This'll probably be my first real mystery that I've written where I'm going to try not to give away too much until I'm ready to. I'd like to thank the writers in this fandom who have inspired me to give this genre a try.**_

_**This chapter is for "EKWTSM9" because it is a TAD longer than my usual updates *wink* and "Dublin Writer" and "Shergar" who I believe (correct me if I'm mistaken) are fans of some Steve H/C after a little whumping!**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rudy met Mike's gaze as soon as the Lieutenant closed the file containing Steve's report and placed it on the desk.

Mike jerked his thumb at Steve and said, "Has he got himself checked out yet?"

Steve rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Not yet but he has an appointment with the paramedics in right about, let's see..." For dramatic effect more than anything else, Rudy checked his watch before continuing, "now. They're probably waiting at his desk. I had arranged for Haseejian to make the call ten minutes ago."

"This day just gets better and better," Steve complained under his breath but unfortunately for him Mike caught every word and earned himself a withering glare.

"Do I need to box your ears, Buddy Boy? Well, don't just sit there! Get going! Go!" Mike barked.

Annoyed and ticked off with his superiors, Steve pulled at his already loosened tie and stormed out of the office without another word.

"Thanks, Rudy. At least that's one thing less I need to worry about," Mike conceded, sinking into his seat and feeling like he had just aged a few years in the last couple of days.

"Still no word on Jeannie?" Rudy inquired.

Mike shook his head in the negative. "No, and now someone's out there to get Steve too just to settle some score with me. I'm at the end of my rope here, Rudy, I won't deny it."

"Just remember one thing. The killer thinks they succeeded in killing Jeannie. She's still out there somewhere and we'll find her. We will find her!" Rudy asserted determinedly.

"I know and I won't give up until we do. It's just with each day, each hour that she's gone, its getting harder," Mike confessed.

"I don't doubt it. Listen, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening."

"Until we catch the son of a bitch and lock him up good, there'll be a surveillance unit parked outside your place and Steve's. Although I'd prefer it if Steve stayed with you. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, especially after you get home from the office and your reflexes are down," Rudy propositioned. He had expected an argument of some kind and was both relieved and surprised when he received none. It just went to show how rattled his long time friend really was.

"I'll talk with Steve," Mike agreed.

"Good. If there's anything else I can do, just say it, alright? I'm not just talking about playing cops. I'm here for you, Mike. The entire department are. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know, Rudy. I know. And I appreciate that, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Sylvia's visit was cut short when she told her aunt and uncle that she had to go and get ready for work. It was then to Martha's and Walter's horror that they discovered the diner in which their niece was a waitress at was the very same one where the body of the policeman's daughter was discovered. The shocking revelation caused the elderly couple to fret, particularly when the murderer was still at large.

"Really, you needn't worry. Both of you. I'm perfectly safe! The police are watching over the area and Kevin is picking me up from work tonight," Sylvia reassured.

"Oh, alright. It's just, well, you know how we worry!" Martha sputtered. She took the young woman in by the shoulders and drew her into her arms before releasing her and holding her at arm's length. "You take good care of yourself, you hear?"

Sylvia nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I will. I really must go now or I'll be late." She kissed her aunt on the cheek and did the same with her uncle then shook Jeannie's hand. "I hope you remember who you are soon."

"I hope so too," Jeannie replied though she had the distinct feeling that Sylvia had taken a disliking to her for reasons she didn't disclose or made obvious. She was, therefore, both glad to see her leave but also uncomfortable and unwelcomed.

Martha closed the door behind her niece then turned to face Jeannie. "Kevin is our nephew. He's a few years older than Sylvia but they're quite close. He doesn't come by as often but I guess he's busy with his new job down by that youth centre. He teaches boxing and is leading a program to help young people stay out of gang trouble on the streets."

"Oh?"Jeannie smiled genuinely impressed by Kevin's career choice and silently wondered if he would be more open to her presence at the Hayes' residence than his sister was.

* * *

Still steaming over the events of the past twenty-four hours, Steve sat himself down on the sofa in Mikes living room, exhausted beyond words yet refusing to admit it out loud. His head was pounding, his throat was still a little croaky from being nearly strangled, his jaw felt like it had swelled up to the size of a watermelon and he was generally sore all over. As he had predicted, after the paramedics had given him a once-over at the station, thanks to Mother-Hen-Mike and Captain-Papa-Olsen, nothing appeared to be broken. _Could've saved them the trip and told them that!_ While he still felt like a wrecking ball had pummeled into him, he knew all too well that the day after a physical altercation was always the worst, when his body had settled from the shock and registered the damage that was inflicted. It didn't help, of course, that he had a sleepless night and the tension throughout the day had coiled every muscle in his body, giving him cramps in places he didn't think he could get them. Leaning back against the head rest, Steve tried to relax his stiff muscles and allowed his eyes to droop shut.

"How are you holding up, buddy boy?" Mike asked with concern.

"Hmm...just tired," Steve mumbled a half truth of how badly he really felt. He had barely said a word throughout the drive to Mike's place, still feeling hot under the collar from being what he had referred to as mollycoddled.

Mike wished his partner would just admit it when he felt lousy rather than try to hide it and make light of the discomfort he was clearly in. "Why don't you take your shoes off, lie down and put your feet up, huh? I'll go and get you some ice, alright?" he advised before disappearing into the kitchen.

Steve groaned when the simple act of bending over and removing his shoes caused the bruised muscles in his midsection to protest in earnest. Wincing involuntarily and unable to suppress another pain filled moan, he laid himself down with his head resting against the cushions.

Mike returned as promised with some ice wrapped in plastic and a cloth. He sat on the edge of the sofa and handed the ice pack to his partner who thanked him. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Steve muttered dejectedly. Torn between using the ice pack as a compress to quell the ache in his torso or pressing it up against his throbbing jaw, the young detective started to fidget with the wrapping instead.

"Hey, enough of that!" Mike berated sternly. "Are you still hurting when you breathe? Be honest now."

Steve shifted his weight and avoided eye contact. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, that medic said you might've bruised your ribs when you fell down the steps. So why don't you put some ice on that and remember those breathing exercises he suggested? Try those too. How's your stomach? You said you took a couple of hard hits in the gut."

"Yeah, I'm still a little sore but it's nothing I haven't experienced before. Seriously, Mike, will you just lay off? I'm _fine_."

"What about your head? Any more dizziness? Migraines? Nausea?"

"_Mike! Will you quit it already? Just stop right there, please!_" Steve lost his cool, though he knew Mike was only trying to help. And probably trying preoccupy himself with taking care of him when his heart was no doubt breaking over Jeannie's disappearance. Feeling guilty over his outburst, Steve mumbled an apology.

"Okay, okay. You just get some rest," Mike relented. He gave Steve's arm a pat. "I'm gonna go over those files and make some notes. If you're up for something to eat, I still have some left-over pizza I can heat up if you care to join me later. Just say the word."

Steve sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly. While he fought to stay awake, the battle was lost and sleep claimed him not long after Mike left the room.


	13. Chapter 12

**_AN: Hi all, sorry for the long gap between the last update and this one...RL had other plans for me ;-) Thank you for your support and your patience._**

**_Tanith_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Steve woke up, he was shocked to find that it was the next morning already. Forgetting his injuries he sat up a little too fast and his head immediately started spinning. He remained still for a few moments to allow the room to steady into focus. As he repositioned himself and sat on the edge of the sofa, ready to rise to his feet, he saw that a note signed by Mike was left on the coffee table. Reaching out, he picked up the letter and read it aloud.

_"Gone to the office. Call me. Stay at the house until I get back."_

Steve crumpled up the note, tossed it onto the table and shook his head. Slowly getting to his feet, he headed over to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Mike's direct number. After the third ring he was greeted by his partner's weary voice._ "Homicide. Stone."_

"Mike, its just me."

_"Read my note did you? Listen, Lee packed up some of your clothes last night and brought them over when he picked me up this morning. Thought you might like to take a shower and change."_

"Yeah,thanks. What, er, did you mean exactly when you said you didn't want me to leave the house until you got back?" Steve questioned, disgruntled with being treated like a child in his opinion.

_"Exactly what I wrote on that note. Rudy doesn't want you to come in today. Frankly, I agree with him. Steve, I need you back tomorrow so please just get some rest and cool off. I'll swing by with some lunch later on."_

Steve was less than pleased but he held his tongue and changed the subject. "Any word on Jeannie?"_  
_

"No,I've got the boys out at both the bus depots – here and Arizona. They're tracking down the passengers to find out if Jeannie had boarded her bus." _  
_

The concern and fear in his partner's voice made Steve forget about his foul mood. "Someone had to have seen her, Mike. She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. They'll find her."_  
_

"Listen,I gotta go. Just stay put, alright?"Mike asserted after tiptoeing away from the painful subject matter surrounding his daughter's disappearance._  
_

"Sure,"Steve replied, ending the call. With nothing else useful to do, he decided to go over the list that Mike had made for him. The list that comprised of people who may have had knowledge of Jeannie's impending arrival. He would compare it with his own list and see if he could find a connection. But first, he needed to take a long, hot shower to soothe the aches in his body and clear his head of the lingering fogginess.

* * *

It was yet another morning for the Hayes family, but for Jeannie, she felt she had not just outstayed her welcome but with her coherence returning so came the realization that she had disappeared from the people who were probably frantically worried about her. She needed to find her way back to them so she could let them know that thanks to the kindness of the Hayes who took her in so willingly, she was safe. The first option that came to mind was to visit the local police station, wherever that may be. She decided to speak with Martha and Walter first and maybe get some directions. She had slept in that morning after a restless night and missed breakfast but that was probably for the best as she wasn't hungry anyway. A light knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. "Come in!"

Martha poked her head in and smiled warmly. "Dear, there's some clothes that Sylvia used to wear in the wardrobe. You're welcome to change into those. It's been a long time since she stayed over."

"Thank you. That's very kind. There's uh...I really should get going and find out who I am. I'll return Sylvia's clothes of course. Maybe we could talk?" Jeannie tentatively broached on the subject that had been hovering in her thoughts.

"Of course, dear. We'll talk once you're dressed and had something to eat or at least a cup of coffee," Martha replied. "I'll be downstairs."

Once Martha had closed the door to the guest room, Jeannie started to search for something comfortable and inexpensive to wear. As she pulled out a coat from the wardrobe, to admire more so than to actually wear it, a box fell from a shelf above her head, startling her. With a sigh she laid the coat on the bed and crouched down to pick up the dusty wooden box which had overturned. Its contents spilled onto the floor.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Jeannie found her eyes wandering over the various trinkets, letters and newspaper clippings as she started to place them back into the box. One of the clippings' headlines read: _Brothers Brought To Trial Over General Store Murder._ A black and white photograph of two young men being escorted by police through a crowd of angry onlookers hovered over the article. Reading on, Jeannie was astounded to find that Walter Hayes was one of the young men in the picture. He'd been charged with armed robbery and murder. According to the articles, Walter and his younger brother George who were in their early twenties at the time, had robbed a general store but things went tragically wrong when the store owner's wife tried to call the police. Walter had made a lunge for her and the woman's husband had stepped in to intervene. A struggle broke out and Walter's gun went off, killing the store keeper's wife. In an interview, the store keeper reported that the younger of the brothers had then tried to shoot him too but his gun was jammed and he was clubbed over the head with the butt of the pistol instead. After being on the run for a couple of days, Walter gave himself up to police and within hours, George was also brought in. The articles were all dated back to 1930 except one. The last one Jeannie picked up was dated some thirty-four years later where George Hayes was once again facing a jail term. The charge: murder. This time the victim was the owner of a liquor store he was attempting to rob.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi all! Sorry for the delay in posting this update. I just got back from vacation and have been working on a couple of other writing projects that were calling out for attention.**

**Many thanks goes to the wonderful "honu59" for her beta reading talents on this chapter.**

**To my readers and fellow writers who reside in the snowy parts of the US - stay safe and keep warm! I hope you will get a reprieve from all the shoveling and the chill factor.**

**A belated happy Valentines Day to everyone! Thank you so much to all of my readers who have been following and waiting patiently for updates to my story. And thank you to all the talented writers who have been generous in sharing their stories here - I only wish I had more time to be able to read everything.**

**Tanith **

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

Steve stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He found the travel bag that Lee had brought over sitting on the bed of the spare room. He rummaged inside and pulled out some casual clothes to wear. He decided since he wasn't going into the office, a pair of jeans and a tee shirt would do. Clenching his muscles, he pulled on the tee shirt and winced as the bruising to his ribs and abdomen made itself known. Once the painful task of getting dressed was over and done with, Steve made himself some coffee and looked out the window. Just as he had expected, an unmarked police surveillance van was still parked across the street as it had been since last night. He found that he didn't object to its presence either. At least he would be able to concentrate on the paperwork he planned on working on without having to look over his shoulder.

By mid-morning, Steve's stomach rumbled with hunger. It reminded him that he hadn't eaten dinner the previous day and even lunch had just been half a sandwich. Remembering that there was still some pizza left over, Steve raided Mike's refrigerator and found several slices in the box. Not bothering to heat them up, the detective peeled off the anchovies and scoffed them down cold. He made a mental note that coffee didn't quite wash down pizza the same way that a beer would. Ready to tackle some work, Steve used the dining table as his work station and spread his paperwork across its surface.

* * *

With her mind a whirlwind of thoughts, Jeannie haphazardly closed the lid of the memory box and reached up on her tip toes to place it back up on the shelf in the wardrobe just as the sound of footsteps reached her ears.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Martha's voice called out.

Startled, Jeannie lost her balance. Instinctively gripping the edge of the shelf for support, she felt it give way and before she could right herself, she fell on her behind with the box and its contents falling into her lap.

Upon hearing the noise, a concerned Mr. and Mrs. Hayes rushed into the room.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Hayes uttered.

"What happened?" Mr. Hayes blurted in unison with his wife.

Jeannie looked up and felt her face blanch with a mixture fear and shame. "I...I..."

For a long awkward moment, silence filled the room until Mr. Hayes stepped forward, crouched down and gently pried the box out of the young woman's clutch. With a sigh, he collected the few clippings that had fallen out of the box and after giving them a brief glance, he placed the papers back where they belonged.

"Walter?" Martha gasped.

"It's alright, Martha," Walter held up a hand to forestall his wife.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to see any of this," Jeannie said in a small voice.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I guess we...I should explain," Walter offered.

* * *

Morning soon gave way to the afternoon and there was still no word from Mike. Steve checked the clock and wondered what the hold-up was. He hoped that everything was fine at the office or wherever Mike was. He had already called twice to check up on his partner but each time the phone rang out so he had tried Lee and Bill. Neither of them was very informative and the most they could tell him was that Mike had slipped out to speak with some possible witnesses.

Finally, Steve decided he needed some air and a change of scenery. While Mike had insisted he not leave the house, Steve never promised he would comply. He gathered up the paperwork and put it in a neat pile then picked up the lists he had been working on and folded them until they were small enough to slip into the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed his wallet and strapped on his holster then searched his travel bag for his jacket. Glad that Lee had packed one for him, Steve pulled it on. Lastly, he snatched up a spare set of Mike's house keys then cursed when he remembered he had no wheels. With a sigh, Steve called for a cab.

* * *

As Steve sat in the booth of Bob's Donuts and Pastries, he couldn't help admiring the way Sylvia's uniform clung to her slender figure or the way her hips moved as she walked over to deliver his soda and sandwich. Feeling a blush creeping over his face, Steve cleared his throat, thanked the waitress and hoped she'd walk away but instead she winced and put her hand up to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Oh, Inspector, what happened to your face?" Sylvia sympathized.

"My face? Oh, right. It's nothing, really, just er...had a situation with a suspect and...I'm fine," Steve brushed off, though he found he didn't quite mind as much being fussed over by Sylvia. He grinned at the young woman, not knowing what else to say.

"Could I get you some ice?" Sylvia offered.

"No, no, really I'm good but thanks anyway." _Probably need a bucketful._ Steve felt himself blush even deeper and averted his gaze to his soda.

"I...um...been kinda wondering if you were still gonna call me sometime when you're free?" Sylvia stammered shyly.

"Oh, uh..." In truth, Steve had forgotten about the phone number he had lost thanks to Mike's little loss of self-control. "About that...what time do you get off today?"

"Actually I got the early shift so I'm just finishing up now but my brother's picking me up. How about later tonight? You can pick me up, say, around seven?" Sylvia pouted.

Although a part of him felt guilty that he was about to accept a date while his partner was worried sick about his missing daughter, Steve needed a release from the stress and tension. It had nothing to do with anything sexual and he had every intention of having an early night. He just needed a short break away from the harsh reality he knew would still be there when tomorrow came. "Sure. That would be great. Look, why don't I take your number again. I'm staying at a friend's at the moment and I left your number back at my place. I'll call you soon as I find out if my partner needs me tonight. I'll get the address from you then."

This time, Steve wrote her number down on a piece of paper and slipped it into his wallet. The only thing he failed to remember was the fact that he was without a car.

"Hope I'll see you tonight, Steve," Sylvia said, smiling as she bounded off to the kitchen to hang her apron.

Steve was still grinning from ear to ear as he surreptitiously watched the waitress leave the cafe. Just when he was about to take his eyes from her, something entered his field of vision that instantly wiped the smile off his face. A familiar looking black Dodge pulled up across the street. To his surprise, Sylvia waved at the driver, crossed the road and went straight for the vehicle's passenger door.


	15. Chapter 14

**_AN: Thanks again to those still reading and following my story. Special thanks goes to "honu59" for her beta reading talents and for her suggestions._**

**_Tanith_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jeannie sat in the recliner, riveted to her seat as she listened to Walter Hayes recount the most regrettable event in his life; one that had haunted him through all the years, leaving him deeply scarred with guilt and remorse.

"The depression hit us hard. Our daughter was sick. We couldn't afford to pay the medical bills. My brother lost his job and his home. The situation brought out so much anger in him. He did what he could to survive by stealing food and clothing, sometimes even breaking into people's homes for money and jewelry to sell. I was afraid of what he was becoming, so Martha and I took him in. But it was hard on all of us. I was already behind in the rent, and rationing food wasn't easy when almost every penny I earned went toward helping my daughter get better. We got desperate and our little girl just got sicker and sicker. Finally the time came that I was laid off. It was my idea to rob that store. I found my father's guns but I never loaded them. George...he...he must've found the bullets. I only wanted to scare the store keeper and his wife. I never intended to hurt anyone. Even when she tried to call the police, I just wanted to get her away from the phone, that's all. I've never laid a hand on a woman in my life and never will. I didn't want to be like my father."

Walter paused to draw in a deep breath before he continued. "Thank God the revolver I gave George jammed, but I can never change what happened next. The woman's husband tried to grab the gun from me. We struggled and the next thing I heard was a bang! I looked up and saw her body falling to the ground. I can still see her falling when I close my eyes. Not a day goes by that I wish that..." Walter's words faltered and a sob erupted from the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with a trembling hand.

"God help me, I shot her! I never meant for it to happen. I killed her..." Walter's voice trailed off as the years old guilt overwhelmed him anew.

"Walter!" Martha sidled up closer to her husband of forty-five years and wrapped her arm around his quaking shoulders.

"Mr. Hayes, I barely know you but I do believe you're a _good _man who made a terrible mistake that carried tragic consequences. I know nothing can change what happened that day but you served your time; you've suffered enough through your guilt. You both have. And you saved my life." Jeannie tried to reassure Walter and Martha that she wasn't going to judge them by this dark incident that they were trying to leave in the past. While she acknowledged that the Hayes brothers committed a heinous crime, she couldn't bring herself to hate Walter for his part in it. Here was a man struggling to forgive himself; one whom the world may never forgive but he was also her savior and had shown her that he was a changed man. This revelation into Walter's dark past, however, made Jeannie feel at odds over what her next course of action would be. She had initially planned to go to the police station in her quest to discover her identity but now the timing just seemed wrong somehow. What if Walter and Martha thought she was going to attract unwanted attention to them? Would it be fair to subject them to that? Would it be selfish of her to even broach the subject of going to the police right after this kind elderly man had poured out his heart and soul to a complete stranger? A stranger he had trusted enough to share something so personal? Conflicting thoughts flowed through Jeannie's mind as she tried to think of a way to tell the Hayes that she needed to move on without offending them in any way.

* * *

__Steve jumped to his feet then held back a groan as the sudden movement reawakened the bruises on his body. For a fraction of a second, he thought about giving chase as the black Dodge pulled away from the curb and drove past the diner. But an inner voice held him back. He pulled out some bills and left them on the table as another waitress headed his way. Then he approached the counter and caught the attention of the establishment's manager.

"Inspector Keller, is there something else I can get you?" the middle aged woman behind the counter asked. She picked up a cloth and started wiping down the surface of the counter.

"No thank you, Mrs. Fields. I was wondering if I could ask for a few minutes of your time to answer a couple of quick questions for me," Steve politely requested.

Mrs. Fields nodded but continued with her cleaning. "Sure, but do you mind if I keep working?"

"Not at all," Steve replied with a smile. "As you probably already know, we interviewed Sylvia Nolan two days ago. I just need to confirm a few details with you. How long has she been working here?"

A distracted Mrs. Fields looked up with a slightly puzzled look. "Sylvia?"

"Yes, that right," Steve confirmed.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe coming up to six, eight months now? Couldn't be any more than that, Inspector."

"I see. Does she have any siblings that you know of?" Steve drew out from his wallet the piece of paper on which he had written Sylvia's number and asked if he could borrow a pen.

Mrs. Fields set the cloth aside then handed the young inspector the pen from her apron pocket. _Siblings…_ Mrs. Fields took a moment to think about her answer. Sylvia was her newest waitress and generally kept to herself, although that didn't seem to always be case when it came to some of the patrons with whom she engaged herself. She knew how to flirt when she was interested. As far as her family was concerned, the restaurant manager knew very little. "I don't know a great deal about her personally but I do know that she has an older brother who picks her up after work every now and again. Never met him but heard his name was Calvin or Kevin or something like that."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fields. You've been most helpful." Steve flashed the woman a grin and almost regretted it when a painful twinge shot through his jaw.

"Glad I could oblige. That, er, looks painful. Can I get you some ice?" Mrs. Fields offered._  
_

"No, but thank you. I really do need to get going. Thanks again," Steve graciously declined the offer and stowed away his notes before departing the cafe.

Once he was on the sidewalk, Steve hurried to the nearest pay phone, fed it a dime and called the office via Haseejian's direct number.

"Hey Norm, it's me, Steve. No, I'm not calling from Mike's. Listen, I need you to run a check on a Sylvia Nolan, N-O-L-A-N. Yeah, that's right. While you're at it, could you bring up anything you have on her brother, Calvin or Kevin Nolan. No, I don't have a positive on that one but see if he drives a black Dodge. Just find out everything you can on the whole family. I'll explain later. Yeah, I'll explain that, too." Steve rolled his eyes when Norm mentioned that Mike would want to know why he wasn't resting at his place. "Oh and Norm, can you get Lee to swing by and pick me up?" Steve ended the call after he had given his location to the Armenian detective. Then he exited the booth and waited for his ride.


	16. Chapter 15

_**AN: Apologies to my reviewers if I haven't thanked you all personally yet for your reviews on the previous chapter - I really appreciate the feedback :-) Thank you to all my readers!**_

_**Special appreciation goes out to "honu59" for making this next installment read so much smoother with her beta reading.**_

_**And to "Autumn Rose" - I've not been able to write up a new story as yet but I hope you'll find a giggle or two moment in this chapter to put a smile on your face ;-)**_

_**Tanith**_

**Chapter 15**_  
_

"And what part of _stay put _did I not make clear to you?" Mike reprimanded his protégé as he shut the door to his office then walked behind his desk.

"Are you finished?" Steve retorted, feeling the heat rise up his collar.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Mike warned, tapping his index finger on the desk to emphasize his point. "You not only left the house while you were under police protection but you went behind my back to do it. God help me, if something had happened to you, I wouldn't even know where to start looking! It's bad enough that Jeannie's missing. The last thing I need is my partner going AWOL right after someone tried to do him some serious harm. I'm disappointed in you. I really am."

Steve swallowed hard. Mike's tone had lowered and somehow that made him feel worse. He would have preferred it if his mentor had kept yelling at him rather than having to hear the disappointment and worry behind his last words. "Well, if you care to take a breather," Steve slowly started. He was relieved that Mike seemed to have tired himself out and had sat down in his seat with a barely contained huff. He was, however, still glaring and frowning at him. "I'm sorry I left the house without telling anyone where I was going. If you'll just hear me out, you'll be interested to know that I have a lead in our case. Maybe, just maybe, we can finally trace Jeannie's steps along the way."

"Did you just say you have a lead?" Mike leaned forward, his anger dissipating as he listened to what the younger man had to say.

"Yeah, that's right. Not strong enough to get a warrant drawn up but a lead nonetheless." Relieved, Steve pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Mike.

"Well, go on! Go on!" Stone prodded.

"So, after my little reconnaissance mission, I ran into that waitress at Bob's. You remember Sylvia, right?"

"Somehow what you call a little recon differs to what I had in mind but go on, yes, I do remember her." Mike waved a hand, signaling Steve to carry on with his story.

Steve cleared his throat, feeling a blush creeping up his face as he made a small mental note. _Okay, so maybe reconnaissance was not the right word for a coffee break, a snack and a little eye candy. _"Anyway, guess what pulled up outside the diner to pick up Sylvia? A late model black Dodge. Yep, I'm betting it's the same one that paid me a friendly little visit the other night."

"Oh, boyfriend?" Mike arched his eyebrow.

"No, apparently it's her big brother. So Norm and I did some digging, made a few calls and pulled up some files. Turns out Miss Nolan is actually a Miss Hayes. She and her brother Kevin had their names changed, legally, when they were kids. It was to protect them from all the publicity from their father's criminal record. Their father, George Hayes, has a rap sheet a mile long including armed robbery, arson, assault with a deadly weapon, possession of a firearm without a license and murder."

"Wait a minute," Mike cut in as he sifted through his memory. "Hayes. George Hayes. I know that name."

"Well, I'm not surprised the name rings a bell since you were the one who arrested him eight years ago on a murder charge," Steve supplied.

"Yeah, I remember him now. He robbed a liquor store. Shot and killed the owner and seriously wounded his assistant. Maybe we should pay him a visit in San Quentin and see how he fits into all this."

Steve shook his head no. "We're a little late. He died a couple of months ago. There was a fight in the prison cafeteria and someone knifed him. Of course, no one saw a thing and the murder weapon conveniently disappeared." He waved his hand just as a magician would in his act.

Mike drew out a heavy sigh. "Anything on the mother or the kids? Other family members? You know, I'm pretty sure I recall that George had an older brother. He may have been involved in a crime dating back to the thirties."

"You see, this is why you really should let me off the hook," Steve quipped to lighten the mood.

"You're already skating on thin ice, buddy boy. Withholding information will only get you into deeper water, so spill it before I consider locking you in a cell for your own protection!" Mike said gruffly. "At least I won't have to put out an APB for you."

"Come on, Mike. Give me a break, will ya?" Steve whined. "I said I was sorry. Now, do you want to hear what else I have to say or not?"

"Of course I do! But that doesn't mean I'm through with you. Now, go on. What else did you unearth in those files?"

"Okay, so you were right. George and his brother, Walter Hayes, did have a run in with the law right around the Depression. Both lost their jobs and took to stealing food and clothing, et cetera. When they decided to upgrade to armed robbery, things went south in a hurry when Walter shot the storekeeper's wife," Steve relayed.

"Yes, I remember now. I was still a kid when it happened and read about it in the papers. Those were hard times. People were desperate," Mike wistfully recalled. "George could never keep himself out of trouble but Walter, on the other hand, kept his nose clean."

"Doesn't mean Walter is a saint," Steve countered.

"If you're suggesting that he could have something to do with those threats on Jeannie and that bomb scare at your place, I'd have to disagree with you, buddy boy. He may have done some unforgivable things but last time I saw him, he was a changed man. He helped us out when his brother was on the run for that bungled robbery eight years ago. And I seriously doubt that he's physically capable of working you over," Mike defended.

"Then that leaves us with Kevin. He owns a vehicle that matches my description and he has a motive. His father died in prison and probably blames you for it. I also looked into what he does for a living. Turns out that he's a former pro kick boxer who went into early retirement to open a youth center. He mentors kids to keep them out of street gangs; teaches them kick boxing as a way to vent their anger in a controlled environment. Mike, the guy I fought was not only fast but he was _good_."

"But he wasn't working alone. Someone else was driving. And that someone could very well have been a female," Mike theorized.

"Sylvia," Steve simply stated.

"That's right. Why don't we bring them in? Ask them a few questions. Separately, of course," Mike suggested. Then when he caught a hesitant look on his partner's face, he added, "What's the matter? You don't like the idea?"

"No, I like the idea but if we want answers, it's going to take the right questions and that's going to depend a lot on how my date goes tonight," Steve revealed.

"Date? What date?" Mike demanded.

"Relax! It's not a _date_ date. I'm taking Sylvia to dinner and I figure that maybe I can get her to trust me enough to open up if she knows something, or I might get lucky…" Steve paused when the words sounded wrong in his ears and from the expression he saw on Mike's face, he knew that his partner was thinking the same thing. "What I meant was, if she was directly involved in the murders and that stunt at my house, she might slip up and give us what we need."

"If you get lucky, huh? Buddy boy, I worry about you sometimes, you know that?" Mike shook his head but couldn't suppress a weary chuckle.

The corners of Steve's mouth quivered and he started to laugh but cut it short when pain jolted through his midsection reminding him that laughing was out of the question for the time being.

"You okay?" Mike asked, noticing the younger man had started to look a little green.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, just don't make me laugh today, okay?" He caught a twinkle in his partner's eye and knew things were fine again between them. "So what did you find out today from the depot?"


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: A big thank you goes to all my readers for their patience. Real life has kept me side-lined these past couple of months - or has it been longer? I do apologize for keeping you all waiting. For those of you who left me reviews and sent me PM's in my absence, I will get to replying to them. It's just going to take a while and if I do miss someone, you have my sincerest apologies. I have appreciated all the feedback you've given me thus far and would like to send each of you a heartfelt thank you.**

**Tanith**

**Chapter 16**

Steve walked out of the spare room at Mike's place in a light blue shirt tucked into a pair of dark indigo jeans. Once he had descended the stairs, he was intercepted by his partner.

"Aren't you going to bring your..." Mike pointed toward Steve's holster hanging over the banister at the bottom of the staircase. "I want you to play it safe, that's all. I'd feel better if I knew you carried your piece for protection."

Steve was ever so tempted to reply with a cheeky albeit vulgar comment but decided that now was not a good time. Having learned nothing more than the fact the Jeannie may have never stepped foot on the bus in the first place though she was last seen at the depot in Arizona, Mike's mood had grown darker. Steve picked up the holster and strapped it across his shoulder then unhooked the tan leather jacket from the coat stand and slipped it on.

A knock on the door heralded Tanner's arrival and a set of wheels for the younger detective.

Mike rested his hand on Steve's arm and said, "Be careful."

With a crooked smile, Steve nodded. "Always, _dad_."

"Wise-guy!" Mike slapped his protege on the shoulder. "If I don't see you step foot inside that door by midnight, I''m sending out an APB. You got that? I'm serious."

Steve nodded. "You just keep that phone free for any word on Jeannie. I'll be fine."

"Go on, Romeo. Don't want to keep your date waiting." Mike opened the door, greeted Tanner who dangled a set of keys for Steve to retrieve.

"Don't stay out too late, Steve. You might catch a chill," Tanner joked.

"Not you too!" Steve gave his colleague a playful punch on the arm as he walked out the door.

Mike stepped back inside his house with Tanner following suit.

"Brought these over. Thought you might want to take a look," Tanner held up the folder in his hand for Mike to see.

"Ballistics?"

"You got it."

* * *

The ambiance in the restaurant was a little too lovey-dovey for Steve's taste but his mindset was on the investigation and his target was to gain as much information as he could. He knew he only had one shot and if that required some sort of romantic persuasion then so be it. He smiled at the appropriate intervals, laughed at Sylvia's jokes and complimented her when given the opening. He reached across the table and intertwined his fingers with hers. He found it ironic that she had been the object of his flirtations for weeks, maybe even months, and now here he was sitting in a fancy restaurant on a date with her, yet he couldn't feel less attracted to her than he did right at that moment.

"You know, this is really nice," lied Steve.

"I'd never pick you to be a romantic, detective," Sylvia cooed.

"Guess I just needed the right company to bring that side out of me." Steve let out a laugh and leaned back casually in his seat, suppressing a wince as his ribs protested with a painful twinge.

"But you barely know me," said Sylvia. She looked into her date's eyes but Steve shifted his gaze, puzzling her with his reaction but she quickly brushed it aside.

"So let's get to know each other then. Tell me why a smart and attractive woman like you is doing waitressing at a diner?" Steve asked, reverting her attention from himself to avoid suspicion.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure myself out." Sylvia paused and cast her gaze down to her napkin.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to sound judgmental or anything." Steve acted the concerned companion but what he really wanted was for the young woman to give him the opening he needed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My dad passed away recently. Financially and emotionally things are a little hard for Kevin and I." Sylvia looked up and smiled a sad smile.

Steve knew her loss was at least the truth and he was genuinely sorry for her grief. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Tell me about your family, Inspector." Sylvia retracted her hand from Steve's and rested her chin on her palm as she leaned her elbow on the table and pretended to be interested in what Steve had to say.

Steve didn't fail to notice that Sylvia had immediately diverted the conversation back to him and away from her family.

"I wasn't very close with my folks. They were career driven and, well, they shared a different view on my choice of a career path. They wanted me to teach and I wanted to be a cop. At least that was what I thought I wanted." Steve said the last with a slight twinge of regret falsely added into his tone.

"Oh? So do you have a change of heart?"

"You could say that. You and your brother are pretty close, right?" Now it was Steve's turn to change the subject and return the focus of their conversation back to her.

"Yeah. Kevin's a great brother. I don't know where I'd be without him," said Sylvia proudly.

"It must've been hard for the both of you to lose your father."

"I don't think its ever easy to lose someone you love. Have you ever lost someone close to you?"

Just as Steve opened his mouth to reply, a waiter asked if everything was fine and if they would like some coffee.

After politely asking if Sylvia would like anything, he placed their order and waited for the waiter to walk away.

"Where were we?" said Steve.

Sylvia let out a husky laugh. "You tell me, Inspector."

Steve felt that the evening was starting to wind down and his chances of acquiring any useful information was growing slim so he decided to try a different tact. "Off the record - are you alright going back to work at that diner after what you saw?"

"I didn't exactly _see_ anything and besides, it pays my bills." Sylvia turned her attention to the waiter who delivered their coffee and thanked him with a smile.

"And finding that note in the napkin holder didn't scare you?" Steve prompted.

"Well it did creep me out but I imagine it would've scared your partner more. I mean between that letter and the phone call. If it were me I..."

"What phone call?" Steve interupted. He peered into the young woman's eyes and could see a lie forming before it even left her mouth. She was definitely tryting to cover something up and Steve was determined to shed some light on what that was. Ever since they sat down, he'd been analysing Sylvia and every word she'd spoken. He had studied her body language and watched for changes in her mood and behaviour. There was something not quite right.

"Didn't you mention that Mike received a threatening phone call back at the station when I brought the note?" Sylvia asked with a touch of nervousness.

"No. I couldn't have because the phone call you're referring to came through the day after. So, would you mind telling me how you knew about the call?" Steve questioned in a level voice.

Sylvia let out a nervous laugh, began to fidget with her napkin and replied, "I guess I was mistaken. I don't know about any phone call. My subconciousness was probably assuming your partner got a call."

"Where were you Friday night between eleven and midnight?" Steve could tell that Sylvia had not expected him to switch to detective mode half way through their date. She was clearly at a loss of what to say but he had had enough playing games.

"I thought we were on a date. This feels more like an interrogation to me. This is ridiculous. Am I under arrest,_ Inspector_?" Anger flashed in the young woman's eyes when at last we found her voice.

"Sylvia, please just answer the question."

"No. I don't appreciate being treated like a criminal!"

"And I didn't exactly enjoy myself either when someone jumped me that night. Someome who got into a black Dodge Charger right after we had a little heart-to-heart with his fists. I'm willing to bet my badge that they are also involved in the double homicide that we're investigating and in the disappearance of Jeannie Stone," Steve shot back.

"Wait a minute. You did you mean by _they_? If you're insinuating that I was involved or that Kevin attacked you then you're way out of line! Goodbye, Steve." Sylvia threw her scrunched up napkin down on the table and pushed her chair back. She got to her feet and rushed toward the exit.

"Sylvia!" Steve called out. He pulled out some cash from his wallet and paid the bill then raced after the brunette. He caught sight of her hailing down a cab at the corner of the street.

"Leave me alone!" Sylvia snapped heatedly.

"Not until you answer my question. We can talk about this here or we can go down..." Steve never got the chance to finish his sentence when a meaty hand grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly wheeled him around. In his haste to stop Sylvia from getting into a cab that had pulled up at the curb, he shoved his assailant away and was rewarded with a mean right hook sending him to the ground. Stars exploded in the detective's eyes as he fell heavily on the sidewalk.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I would like to thank all the awesome readers who are continuing to follow my story. Special thanks to those who had the time to offer some feedback. I'm sorry I've not responded to reviews personally of late - please forgive me and accept my next offering as a token of my sincere appreciation.**

**I'd like to think I'll become a professional author one day but I am far from perfect and not everything I write will be in everyone's tastes. If there are aspects in my writing that can be improved, I'd like my readers to be honest so I can work on refining in those areas.**

**It's always been a pleasure for me to post here and I'm always thankful to receive the support I've been given whether it be in the form of reviews, PMs or alerts. While feedback can help make me a better writer (and yes admittedly it is nice to know what my readers think of my stories), it's not essential to keep me writing here because it brings me great joy just to find a place where I can share my fan fiction pieces as a tribute to my favorite TV shows. As long as I can find the time to do it, I will continue to share my stories with others out there regardless of whether or not I receive a favorable reception because I enjoy what I do. To be quite honest, as a reader myself, I find that I don't always have the time to leave a fellow writer a review so I do acknowledge the fact that real life doesn't just impact the writers themselves but the readers too.**

**At the end of the day what I'm trying to say is...THANK YOU TO THE READERS for reading my work. **

**Regards,**

**Tanith**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"_You heard the lady. Leave her alone!" _

Steve came face to face with what appeared to be a bystander mistaking him for someone trying to harm the young woman.

"I'm warning you, mister. My wife is calling the police right now!" The dark haired well built man threatened, pointing his finger down at Steve who sat up gingerly and glared at him.

"I _am_ the police!" the detective retorted. He shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. "And you just interferrerd with an investigation!" Just as he started to push himself to his feet, an all too familiar tan Ford Galaxie squealed to a halt beside him.

"Steve!" Mike's gruff shout drew the attention of both his partner and the perplexed civillian.

"What's going on here?" the man demanded, getting more nervous by the minute when he saw the flashing light on the roof of the car. "This man says he's the police but I saw him attack a young innocent woman!"

"And how do you know, may I ask, that the woman was innocent of any crime? Are you acquainted with her, Sir?" Mike questioned tersely.

"No, I don't know her but..."

"Did you also know that striking a police officer is a criminal offense?" Mike continued to grill the civillian.

The man started to protest when his wife rushed out of the diner, clutching her purse in one hand. "Jerry! The police are on their way."

"M'am, we are the police. Please allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Lieutenant Mike Stone and this is my partner, Inspector Steve Keller," Mike made the formal introductions. "We're from homicide."

* * *

Sylvia Nolan stormed into the bedroom of her apartnnent and grabbed her suitcase. She started to pack some clothes when strong hands gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

"What the hell happened back there?" Kevin demanded. "All you had to do was find out how much the cops know about the case."

"Well, he _knows_! The son of a bitch knows about us!" Sylvia snapped. "You should've killed him when you had the chance."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Kevin laughed dryly. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

"It's not the only thing you screwed up," Sylvia added darkly.

Kevin jumped to his feet and looked his sister in the eye. "And what the hell did you mean by that?"

"You killed the wrong girl. The real Jeannie Stone is still alive."

* * *

Back at SFPD headquarters, Mike handed his partner an ice pack. "You sure you don't want to press charges?"

Steve sighed and leaned against the filing cabinet, pressing the ice pack up against his face. "Yeah." He paused momentarily before changing the subject. "What did ballistics tell us?"

"Both victims were shot and killed by bullets fired from the same weapon. A .22 calibre semi-automatic. You know what else, buddy boy? Miss Sylvia Nolan has a .22 calibre registered in her name that she had reported stolen two weeks prior to the murders. Coincidence?"

Steve couldn't help but notice the edge in Mike's tone. The moment they had driven back to the office, his partner had wasted no time in convincing Rudy that they had enough evidence to search Kevin and Sylvia Nolan's premises. Now they were playing the waiting game until a warrant was drawn. "How long till we get that warrant?"

Just as Mike opened his mouth to answer, Hasseejian's purposeful strides toward the office drew his immediate attention.

"Mike! I've got it," the Armenian detective annouced from the doorway. There was no need to elaborate what it was that he had acquired. Everyone in the vicinity already knew that Mike's golden ticket was within his grasp.

"Alright, Norm, round up some boys and pay Kevin Nolan a visit. I also want the youth centre where he teaches boxing stripped. Officer Michaels is going to meet us at Sylvia's apartment. I want the airport and bus depot notified to make sure our suspects aren't going to be running away this time," Mike instructed.

"I'll put out an APB," Steve added.

"And road blocks. I want them in place. I want the city sealed off. Let's go!" Mike snatched his fedora free from the hat stand and led the way out of the office.


	19. Chapter 18

_**AN: I just wanted to firstly thank my wonderfully supportive readers who have waited patiently for an update to this story. Thank you so much for the feedback I've received. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this installment - a little shorter than some of my other chapters but that was all I had the time for. Ill try to write a longer one next update ;-)**_

**_Tanith_**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

When no response came from Sylvia Nolan's apartment after Mike Stone called her name, Officer Michaels was given the signal to kick the door open. The small unit of law enforcement officers burst through the doorway and swiftly searched the apartment with their pistols drawn and at the ready.

"All clear!" Officer Michaels called out when it became evident that the apartment was empty.

"Looks like she was trying to make a getaway," Mike concluded when he noticed the drawers that were partially opened and emptied in the bedroom. A suitcase lay on the floor which meant that the suspect had fled in a hurry.

Steve rifled through Sylvia's phone directory and notebook when his eyes caught a picture of an elderly couple sitting on the desk by the phone. He picked it up and took the picture out of the frame. Turning it over he was not disappointed to find two names written on it. Aunt Martha and Uncle Walt, 1970.

"You got something there, Buddy Boy?" Mike asked curiously.

"Maybe." Steve looked up at Mike.

"You think they might know where Sylvia's gone?"

"She left her suitcase behind so my guess is she's not headed for the airport. She's probably looking for someplace to stay and she seems pretty close with her aunt and uncle," said Steve.

"Let's get on the horn and see if Norm's had any luck finding Kevin. There's a chance they've met up someplace," Mike suggested.

"Well, just in case they came up empty, it won't hurt to check out our next lead." Steve took down the address of the aunt and uncle from the notebook on the desk.

"Good idea." Mike would've smiled proudly at his protégé had the case not involved his family. With Jeannie's life at stake and two suspects still on the loose, the Lieutenant's nerves were tangled with worry.

Leaving the officers to secure the apartment, Mike and Steve headed back to the car. Mike radioed Haseejian and discovered that his team too were unsuccessful in apprehending their suspects. Both locations that were being searched for the whereabouts of Kevin produced a negative result.

"Guess we're going to pay Mr. and Mrs. Hayes a visit after all," Steve declared as he dove into the driver's seat of the tan Ford Galaxie. He didn't bother to wait for his partner's confirmation but turned the ignition, pulled away from the curb and hit the gas pedal.

* * *

Jeannie sat up with a start. Another nightmare had jolted her to wakefulness. Her head ached fiercely and she decided to get a glass of water and some pain killers. She knew Martha and Walter would be fast asleep, so she tiptoed her way down to the kitchen. They had spent a great part of the evening discussing Jeannie's future and whether or not pieces of her memory were beginning to fall into place. While there still appeared to be no progress on the latter, they did reach the same agreement regarding the next step of finding out who the young woman really was. Walter had convinced his wife and their guest that it was time to seek help from the law and it was decided they would visit the local police station when morning came. It wasn't that Jeannie was opposed to the idea of involving the police but the last thing she wanted was to validate Martha's fears. All that Martha wanted was for the world to forget about their existence. If the press caught wind of them, Mrs. Hayes believed they would be forced out of the neighborhood they called home.

Flicking on the light in the hallway, Jeannie entered the kitchen and reached for the light switch when from out of the shadows strong arms grabbed her from behind and a gloved hand clamped over her mouth muffling her screams. Survival instincts kicked in and the young college girl stomped down hard on her captor's foot and bit into the glove that covered her mouth. Her attacker lost his balance and fell back against the dining table, knocking down a chair in the process. More lights flickered on and voices could be heard combined with two sets of footsteps hurrying toward the struggle taking place.

"Hey!" Walter called out when he caught sight of a masked man holding onto the young girl.

The intruder propelled his captive across the kitchen, causing her to collide against the breakfast bar.

Jeannie crumpled to the floor, dazed and winded.

"Martha, call the police!" Walter ushered his terrified wife toward the phone and started toward the man who drew out a gun from the waistband of his jeans.

"Now, son, don't do anything stupid. We don't keep a lot of money in the house but you're welcome to whatever we have. Just put that gun away, alright?" Walter negotiated. He held his arms up in a placating gesture.

Martha vainly tried to dial for help but the line was dead. She hung up the phone and ran to the front door but when she pulled it open, she was surprised and relieved to see her niece standing there. "Sylvia! Thank God! I need to get help! There's someone I the house and…."

"Aunt Martha, it's going to be okay." Sylvia gently but firmly pushed her aunt back into the house then closed the door behind her then she drew out a small gun from the pocket of her coat.

"What…what's going on? Honey….w-why?" Martha stepped back, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Back in the kitchen, the intruder removed his balaclava revealing his identity.

A shocked gasp escaped from Walter's lips, mimicked by his wife. Neither of them wanted to accept what they were seeing nor believe the predicament they were in.


	20. Chapter 19

_**AN: To my faithful readers, I'm so sorry it has taken so log to update. I wasn't expecting my RL to be as busy as it has been. This story is winding down to a close and I hope to deliver a conclusion worth waiting for. Thank you for being incredibly patient with me.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The world seemingly froze as Jeannie watched the scene play out in front of her. She didn't dare try to raise herself off the floor for fear of drawing attention to herself or further endangering the heartwarming couple whom she saw as her saviors.

Kevin ripped off the balaclava from his head and faced his uncle. "Uncle Walt, whatever this girl said to you, she isn't who she says she is. Her father is the cop who put dad in jail and because of him, dad died! She's probably trying to get the rest of our family locked away too!"

"Ke-Kevin, what are you talking about? You're not…you're not making any sense. Put the gun down and let's talk about whatever trouble you and your sister are in," Walter tried to reason with his nephew.

"Don't you get it? This isn't about us. This is about making Lieutenant Mike Stone feel what we felt when he took away our father!" Sylvia shot back. "It's bad enough you helped the cops but you and Aunt Martha have tried to turn us against dad all these years. He tried so hard to be a good person and neither of you gave him a chance. I love you. Both of you, but we are our father's children and nothing is going to change that."

Martha stepped closer to her niece and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder but Sylvia shirked away. "Honey, why didn't you talk to us about all these feelings you've been bottling up inside?"

"Because neither of you seemed to care about dad. That's why you changed our names to Nolan. You wanted to erase every memory we had of him," Sylvia continued to pour out years and years of feelings she suppressed and kept from her aunt and uncle.

"That's not true, Sweetheart. We did what we had to, to protect you and your brother. We loved you as our own but we never wanted you to forget who you were or who your father was," Walter assured. He inched his way toward his nephew and held his hand out for the gun.

"We don't want you or Aunt Martha to get hurt so please just keep out of our way for once!" Kevin backed away into the kitchen.

Still not understanding what was going on but convinced that the intruders were not after their aunt and uncle, Jeannie realized that in the interest of their safety and her own, she needed to get out of the house. Using the counter behind her as support, she climbed shakily to her feet and made a lunge for the back door.

* * *

The tan LTD swerved around a street corner in its frantic haste to reach its destination. Opting for a more discreet arrival, SFPD's finest decided on silent approach as they drew closer to the neighborhood housing the Hayes couple. The Lieutenant inside the vehicle gripped the dashboard to straighten himself in his seat. Ordinarily he would let loose a stern warning to his partner at the wheel but tonight his energy was solely focused on finding and apprehending the Nolan siblings in the hopes that they were the key to locating his daughter. _Please let her be okay._ _Let her be safe._

A tight lipped Steve skidded the car to a halt outside the Hayes residence, uttering one word, "Bingo."

Sure as his hunch was, a black Dodge was parked across the street.

"Let's go!" Mike whispered urgently as he exited the Galaxie.

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Kevin caught sight of rapid movement and a flurry of brunette locks. Whirling around on his heel in swung his arm and took aim of his fleeing target.

A brief image of the store keeper's wife crumpling to the ground flashed in Walter Hayes' mind and in that instant he knew what he had to do. Without a moment's hesitation he threw himself between Kevin and the young woman that fate had brought into their lives. Maybe this was his chance of atoning for his sins. If so, then he would embrace it without regret.

"Walter! No!" Martha screamed in anguish when she saw her beloved place himself in the line of fire as Kevin pulled the trigger.

* * *

At the sound of a shot being fired, Mike broke through the front door while Steve slammed his entire weight against the back door. Unbeknownst to him, Jeannie was right behind the door when it was forcefully opened. The impact knocked her off her feet and the back of her head smacked against the wooden floorboards where she fell. Black spots danced in her eyes and it was becoming increasing difficult to focus on the moving figures above her and to distinguish who the voices belonged to in the room.

"SFPD, drop your weapon!" Mike ordered gruffly, pointing his revolver at Sylvia who was still brandishing a gun in her hand. Looking past the young woman's shoulder panic gripped him when he saw two bodies lying on the ground. One of them looked like a female with brown hair fanning around her head but from where he stood his view was partially obscured by the occupants in the room and he couldn't be certain if she was his Jeannie.

Sylvia's hand started to shake and tears welled up in her eyes but she resisted complying with the Lieutenant's order. "This is all your fault, Lieutenant Stone! You deserve to die just like my father."

"Please, Miss Nolan. I won't ask you again. Put your gun down on the floor. We can talk about whatever grievance you have against me. I promise I will listen," Mike pleaded. He prayed the night would end without any more bloodshed.

"You killed my father!" Sylvia accused, heatedly.

"No, I didn't kill him," Mike countered calmly.

"No? But the system did and you put him there!"

"See that's where you're wrong. I tried to keep him out but your father lost his way and for that I am truly sorry. Your father did not envision his children to become killers."

"Don't talk like you know him!" Sylvia cried out, her finger dangerously quivering over the trigger.

Kevin's gaze shifted ever so slightly to his right but he kept his gun pointed straight ahead. Anger and sadness filled his gut. On the floor lay his uncle, a crimson stain spreading on his shirt and beside him was his aunt Martha, weeping and clutching her husband's hand. _What have I done? No, it's all Stone's doing! It's his fault. I'd never hurt my family._ The vengeful young man's face twisted in rage. He tightened his grip on his weapon and aimed it at the Inspector in front of him.

Steve didn't have the luxury to act on his feelings of immense relief when he saw Jeannie lying on the ground and showing signs of life. As much as he wanted to check that she was alright, his priority was on the gunman who still had his weapon trained in his direction. "It's over, Kevin. Just put down the gun, nice and slow."

Kevin shook his head slowly and applied pressure on the trigger. Perspiration ran down the side of his face in thin rivulets.

Steve's eyes widened and he tried to control his breathing as his heart rate quickened in pace. "Come on, man, don't do this!


	21. Chapter 20

_**AN: Once again, I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating this story. A BIG thank you to all my readers globally for continuing to follow my story/stories regardless. That means a lot to me. **_

_*** Mounty Swiss - For reasons you will soon see, this chapter is really for you ;-) **_

_**To my guest reviewers:**_

_*** (aka Anja) - Thank you for leaving me a lovely review and yes, you are quite right about how I am portraying Kevin and Sylvia. They are not altogether evil but psychologically and emotionally damaged. While it doesn't excuse them for what they did, they are still capable of showing a degree of remorse and a conscience. **_

_*** Tony Robbertsen - Thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying this tale.**_

_*** kell129 - Thank you for your review. Honestly, the thought did cross my mind to have Steve shoot Kevin but I decided that it would do more harm to Steve than good if he went down that path. I felt his character would have wanted to save Kevin rather than kill him.**_

_*** Nans - For always being a patient reader, thank you. It's a pleasure hearing your thoughts on my stories.**_

**_Tanith_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

A weak croak broke through the stand-off and all eyes turned to the source of the noise. "Kevin, don't do this son. Don't make the same mistakes your father and I did when we were young. Pl-please, just…put…put that gun…." Walter pleaded for his nephew to end his vengeful quest peacefully. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but Martha gently and firmly held him still. With a pain filled groan he lay back and could say no more.

Hearing his stoic uncle begging had had an effect on Kevin and the young man felt his finger loosen on the trigger.

Mike took the opportunity when Sylvia's attention was diverted by her uncle's voice. She had her head turned to one side for what she had intended to be a brief moment but that was all the time the detective needed to make his move. In one swift motion, Mike stepped forward and grappled the gun out of Sylvia's hand then twisted her arm behind her back. Taken by surprise, Sylvia yelped and struggled but Mike held her fast. "Sylvia Nolan, you're under arrest for murder and that's just starters, young lady!" Mike continued to read Sylvia her rights as he handcuffed her hands behind her back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin saw his sister, defeated and restrained. He made no move to lower his gun but his determination was waning and his anger dissipating.

"What's it gonna be, Kevin? I know you never meant to hurt your uncle but he needs urgent medical attention and you're the only thing standing in the way of that. Your aunt and uncle may not be your parents but they sure care about you and your sister very much. Why don't you give them a chance to prove that for themselves?" Steve tried once more to get through to the young man.

For the first time since Walter took the bullet that was meant for the college girl, Martha looked up at her nephew through tear misted eyes. "Kevin, no matter what you and Sylvia have done, you're both family and nothing is going to change that. We'll get through this, together."

Keller held his breath as he kept his gun trained on the man in front of him. It wasn't until Kevin lowered his gun and dropped it on the floor that he exhaled heavily. Without taking his eyes off the suspect, Steve stepped around Walter and Martha. He kicked the gun over to his partner who picked it up and placed it into his coat pocket. Once he applied the cuffs around Kevin's wrists, Steve frisked his pockets and read him his rights then sat him down against the wall, a couple of feet away from his sister who had her head turned aside to hide the tears silently rolling down her face.

Mike made an attempt to call for an ambulance but the phone had been disconnected. He knelt down beside Walter and examined the wound, high up in the man's shoulder.

"Is he…?" Martha couldn't bring herself to speak but her eyes spoke volumes. Walter may be far from the perfect human being but he was and always will be the love of her life. He was her pillar of strength, the voice of reason and living proof that a man can change for the better no matter what the world threw at him. She didn't know what would become of her if she were to lose him.

Mike gave the distraught woman a weak but reassuring smile. "He's going to be just fine. Here, hold this," He pulled out his handkerchief and motioned for Martha to press it down over the wound in Walter's shoulder.

Kneeling down on one knee, Steve brushed is hand lightly over Jeannie's forehead, brushing loose strands of her hair aside. A painful looking bruise was starting to develop along with a sizable lump.

Jeannie's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a familiar and handsome face. "Steve? What…what's going…..what happened?" She tried to lift her head off the floor but the room spun and she thought she was going to be sick.

"Hey, easy there. Everything's going to be just fine," Steve soothed. He removed his jacket, rolled it up then placed it under Jeannie's head.

Mike's ears perked up at the sound of his daughter's voice. He would recognize it anywhere and right now it was music to his ears. He straightened up and hastily made his way to where his partner was leaning over a young woman.

"Jeannie!" Mike sobbed as he collapsed to his knees and placed his hands on either side of Jeannie's cheeks. "You're okay! Sweet heart, you're okay."

Steve decided this was his cue to find help. He raced outside to the car and radioed for back-up and medical assistance then he hurried back into the house to keep an eye on the two suspects as he await the cavalry.


	22. Epilogue

_**AN: To my faithful readers...here we are at last, the final leg of Jeannie's journey. As promised, she has returned home in time for Christmas. Thank you so much for sticking by her and for your thoughtful reviews and PMs. This story was intended to be rather short with the intention of being completed last Christmas, however, it didn't pan out that way. " 911", I really wanted to wrap this up for you so you can read it under the Christmas tree and I'm happy to say I am able to deliver your wish. I just hope that it is worth it ;-)**_

**_My thanks again goes to the incredibly creative artistic talents of _**_**"mchicken" without whom, this story may not have been written. My muse has very much appreciated the inspiration you've given her and she is looking forward to more...no pressure of course ;-)**_

_**A special note to my dear friend, "meixel" - I hope this will bring you some cheer into your Christmas because you are deserving of it and so much more. You are a good person with a heart of Gold - the pride and joy of any parent. I just wanted to remind you that you are a blessing to the lives you've touched. I'm proud to have had the pleasure of getting to know you and to call you my friend. Merry Christmas. May the New Year bring you and your family the best of health in mind and spirit, open up new doors and pave the way to Greatness ox**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Steve adjusted his bow tie for the umpteenth time but the blasted thing just seemed to have a mind of its own and it rebounded to its crooked self yet again. Great, I'm gonna be late. With a groan of frustration, he decided to leave it well enough alone or else he'll never make it to Mike's place till next Christmas. Snatching up his car keys from the coffee table, he almost forgot Jeannie's gift. Wrapped in red paper with miniature green Christmas trees printed all over it, the rectangular parcel was small enough to fit in the inside pocket of his coat. Remembering he'd already dropped off Mike's gift on his previous visit, Steve was finally content that he had everything he needed. He locked the house and started the short journey to Mike's house.

* * *

Despite Mike's admonishment, Jeannie had taken over the kitchen to prepare Christmas dinner for them and their guests. The Lieutenant had failed to convince his daughter that he was capable of cooking up a storm without a culinary disaster in the Stone kitchen. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from keeping a close eye on the college girl who was still recovering from a concussion.

The doorbell rang heralding the arrival of the first of their guests. Saved by the bell, thought Jeannie as she checked on the turkey roasting in the oven.

Mike removed his apron and hurried for the front door. "Coming!" He called out. Opening the door, he grinned broadly. "Buddy boy!" He pulled the young man on his doorstep into a hug.

"Whoah! Easy there, Mike," Steve winced and clutched his ribs when his partner released him. "If they weren't broken before, they could very well be now."

"Aw come on now. You weren't this sensitive when we were chasing down the bad guys," Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Steve brought his hand to his heart mockingly. "That really hurt."

"Come on, wise-guy! Get in. Here, let me take that," Mike took Steve's coat and hung it on the stand.

"Whoah hold on a minute!" Steve protested suddenly.

"What now?"

The young man drew out a rectangular object wrapped in Christmas paper from the inside pocket of his coat and held it up for Mike to see.

"Oh, right," Mike mouthed. He gestured for Steve to place it under the tree then led the young man into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious!" Steve beamed, his mouth watering.

"Steve!" With oven mitts still covering her hands, Jeannie flew into his arms and hugged him. "Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you made it."

"Funny how I don't hear a peep from you when she does it," Mike quipped.

"You're not as soft, grandpa," the words rolled off Steve's tongue before he realized what he'd just said.

"Grandpa? Why you!" Mike started for his protégé with his fists raised.

Steve placed Jeannie in front of him and hid behind her.

"Alright, Stephen Keller and Michael Stone, that's enough. Out of my kitchen. Go on, scoot!" Jeannie swatted Steve with a dish towel and threatened to do the same to her father.

Both men laughed and hurried out of Jeannie's reach.

The doorbell rang for a second time and Mike promptly invited his guests into his home.

"I'm glad you could both make it," Mike smiled warmly as he stepped aside.

"We, er, won't be staying. These are your daughter's and we just wanted to return them," said Walter Hayes, holding out a carefully folded pair of jeans and sweater.

Mike accepted them graciously. It had been several days since his joyous reunion with Jeannie. After the arrests of Sylvia and Kevin Nolan, he had taken the statements of their aunt and uncle. Initially, Mike had suspected the elderly couple were involved in the kidnapping of his daughter and her resulting injuries but a search warrant of their house and Jeannie's medical report had revealed they had taken care of her. However, it still didn't prove they were innocent of holding her against her will, contrary to what their niece and nephew had to say. It wasn't until Jeannie had regained consciousness that Walter and Martha's kindness and the circumstances in which Jeannie came to be living with them over the course of a week came to light. Mike was glad he had allowed Martha to stay by her husband's side at the hospital rather than arresting her over a crime she did not commit, but he still felt horrible for interrogating the kindly and distraught woman over something she had no knowledge of prior to the night of the arrests at her house. To repay their act of kindness and to make up for the humiliation he had caused when he wrongly accused them, Mike had personally made sure the Hayes would come home to a house that showed no evidence that violence had taken place in it. He replaced the broken china and window, cleaned the kitchen and made sure that everything was put back to the way it was after forensics had turned it inside out. He also added a few touches of his own including a Christmas wreath on the front door. On Jeannie's release from the hospital, she invited the couple for dinner at Mike's house and she was adamant she wasn't going to accept no for an answer. Though they reluctantly accepted, Walter felt uncomfortable about the whole situation and Martha was too saddened to celebrate Christmas. The thought of her niece and nephew spending Christmas and maybe the rest of their lives behind bars was too much to bear. There was little that Mike could do to soften the blow except that he promised he would try to keep Sylvia and Kevin safe while they served their time. The lives that they took and those they almost ended created wounds in their aunt and uncle's hearts that would need time to heal and even then, there'd always be a scar to remind them of what they'd lost. What their niece and nephew had lost. Their innocence. Their freedom. The lives they could be living. Gone.

"I understand but since you've already made the trip here, at least stay for dinner. It would mean the world to Jeannie if you at least tried her turkey. She's done something to the bird that has kept her in that kitchen all day and she'd be devastated if you left without a taste. What do you say, huh?" Mike gently tried to persuade the couple to change their mind.

Martha opened her mouth to apologize and to come up with an excuse to leave but the sight of the college girl hurrying to greet them stopped her.

"Martha! Walter! I'm so glad you both came!" Jeannie took Martha's hands in hers and didn't even realize the tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Seeing Jeannie overcome by emotions, Martha couldn't find it in her heart to refuse the invitation. She smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then taking Walter by the arm, she exchanged a pleading look with her husband and at his nod, they walked into the Stone residence.

* * *

After saying Grace an awkward silence fell over the dinner table. The mood gradually lightened when Martha who was clearly impressed by Jeannie's cooking shared her own recipe suggestions with her. Once ample servings of turkey and trifle were demolished, a toast was in order. This time, it was Mike proposing with a speech of his own.

Glad to have been able to share some cheer with the Hayes, Jeannie was sorry to see them leave with the night still young but they promised they would visit again soon if she would do the same. Closing the door after them, Jeannie joined her father and Steve in the living room. Mike chose a vinyl disk to play on the record player while Steve started distributing the presents from under the tree.

When it came time to open the last of her gifts, Jeannie was touched to receive such a thoughtful present from her father's partner. It was a beautiful silver frame encasing a photo taken of Jeannie, her father and her mother.

"Oh Steve! This was mum's last Christmas with us! Where on Earth did you get this photo?" Jeannie beamed. While memories of her mother still threatened to bring her tears to the surface, she had, over the years found a way within herself to celebrate the memory rather than let it cause her pain.

"Let's just say I had some help from Santa," Steve winked. "Just in case you forget who you are next time, you'll always have this to remind you."

At a loss for words, Jeanine leaned forward and planted a soft, lingering kiss on Steve's lips much to the young man's surprise.

Mike could only stare, speechless, at the unexpected exchange taking place. Torn between wanting to pull his now blushing daughter away for a word of advice or to give Steve a stern warning in private, Mike finally decided to let the moment pass. A red in the face Steve was, for the time being, amusing to watch but most of all, Mike was too overwhelmed with the joy of being able to spend another Christmas with his daughter to care about anything else. As promised Jeannie had indeed returned home in time for Christmas and considering how close he thought he was to losing her, that was a miracle he would forever be thankful for.

End


End file.
